


From Overnights Shifts to 9 to 5

by Librani



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Black Reader, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader Of Color - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: You roam the nights accumulating wealth in illegal ways.A snake thriving in her own habitat, a Queen of taking what hers.The terms evil or good does not fit, you go where you get fed.A certain billionaire creates a deal to get you on the right side of the law by his side.Your morals are heavily skewed, but you’ll give this new title of ‘Hero’ a go.But how long will it last before your crown cries for your old ways again?





	1. Clock In

You swing your legs as you sit on the edge of an apartment building roof, ready in costume but mask above your lips as you munch on a deli sandwich and wash it down with a bottle of fruit punch.

 

Its impossible to act now. The pigs are guarding what will soon be yours, they just don’t know it yet.

 

Boring.

 

You look down at your sandwich with a frown.

 

“I said no tomatoes.” You grumble to yourself.

 

The radio perched on the ledge next to you is staticky as it yells the conversations of nearby police officers.

 

With a small burp you turn the knob on the little device as you watch a loud police car race down the street.

 

‘Car chase on 30th Avenue and Steinsway! I need backup!’

 

With a smile you pop the last piece of your sandwich into your mouth and begin a small stretch.

 

There is a shine in your eyes when you see the pigs get into their car and speed away.

 

“Fuckin’ finally!” You laugh as you cover your mouth with the mask and flip off the building onto another, and another, and another.

 

You have fun with your flips, rolls, and cartwheels. The air that passes as you move fills your chest with a glee that you’re sure can’t be obtained anywhere else.

 

One final building is between you and your destination.

 

With a running start, you do a series of cartwheels before cannonball flipping off the ledge and sticking the landing on the roof of a small shop.

 

You bow and wave to nobody after the final showcase.

 

“Alright. No more funny business.”

 

You crawl down the side of the building before using your sharp claws to carve out a whole in the window big enough for you to slither through.

 

Inside, rows of expensive jewelry greets your eyes.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” You whisper to yourself as you start shoving rings into your bag.

 

There is a comfortable silence in the air as you feel the weight of the bag grow heavier along with your sense of ego.

 

“Hey.”

 

You jump at the other voice in the vicinity. With a squint you see a strange figure perched on top of a shelf by the window.

 

It just stays there, so you continue accumulating wealth into your bag.

 

“Mind putting those back for me?” He continues.

 

Shut up.

 

The figure begins to crawl on the ceiling. “Ignoring a person trying to start a friendly conversation is quite rude, you know.”

 

Stop speaking.

 

“Alright.” He sighs as he hangs upside down from a white string. “How about an introduction? I’m Spider-Man. What’s your name?”

 

“Do you always talk this fuckin’ much?” You murmur to yourself.

 

“Fine, we can go straight to the part where you’re in a police car on your way to jail.”

 

You finally look up at your supposed capturer. “How about the part where you’re squirming on the ground?”

 

“Wait what — “

 

In the blink of an eye your arm shoots out, scratching his face before back flipping to a safe distance.

 

Spider-Man holds his cheek where red lines strike against his face.

 

“Wow, sharp nails, I’ll give ya that! Alright miss, I’m going to have to — “ His sentence dies in his throat as he begins to clumsily fall to the ground.

 

With one final sweep of a shelf, you tie the bag and sling it over your shoulder.

 

The fallen Spider-Man still tries to move his limbs as you begin to climb out the window.

 

“W-What did you do to me!?”

 

You look over your shoulder. “Don’t worry, I don’t use the fatal poison on runs like these. Give it few hours and you’ll be good.”

 

“Wait!”

 

And just like that, you’re out the window climbing up on the side of the building.

 

Spider-Man can do nothing but watch as you disappear into the night sky's horizon.

 

“S-Suit lady!”

 

“I thought you were satisfied with the name ‘Karen’, Peter.” The A.I. replies.

 

“Argh, this isn’t the time to discuss that. What did the woman do to my body? I can’t move it!”

 

“Your vitals read normal, Peter. Have you tried yoga?”

 

“Karen! Just call Tony!”

 

Jet blasters can be heard from outside the shop. Peter tries his best to turn so that he can face the new guest, but all he can do is get his knees kneeling while the rest of his body lays limp.

 

“No need. I was passing through the area 'cause someone told me about this great deli spot. It’s alright, but I told the dude no tomatoes and I still — why is your butt up in the air like that?“

 

“The robber poisoned me!”

 

“Oh. I installed non-lethal poison antidote into your suit. Didn’t you read the manual?”

 

“There was no manual.”

 

“Hm. That’s right but also kind of bad. Maybe I should make one — “

 

“Tony!”

 

“Right.” The Iron Man removes his face mask as he programs the Spider-Man suit from the control menu on his wrist. As the antidote is released, police sirens can be heard from outside.

 

Tony looks around the empty jewel shop as Peter begins to take control of his body.

 

“Who did this?”

 

Spider-Man cracks his neck as he jumps to his feet. “Some lady with sharp nails bad socializing skills.”


	2. 80's

Tony skips the email from Pepper about a very important social event tonight as he pours a cup of black coffee.

 

The Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist has his feet up on a very important looking and expensive desk in his studio as AC/DC’s _Back in Black_ bellows in the background.

 

“80’s Alternative to get the ball rolling, shall we?”

 

He sips his mug as he studies the database of criminals in the surrounding area.

 

“Friday, change filter to local robbers.”

 

The A.I. does and it’s commanded and shows corresponding felons.

 

None are women.

 

Tony chuckles as he take another sip. “Inequality in all work spaces, huh?”

 

He minimizes the screen and gets back to the project he is currently working on.

 

The A.I. speaks once more. “Peter Parker requests access to the studio. Shall I grant it?”

 

“Fine.”

 

On cue, the young boy sprints into the workspace looking frantic. He wants to speak, but the lack of air in his lungs doesn’t allow him too.

 

Tony looks him up and down with an unamused face. “Shouldn’t you be at school totally not bothering me?”

 

Peter frowns slightly as he breathes heavily. “It’s 6pm, Mr. Stark — ”

 

“Tony.”

 

“R-Right, sorry Mr. — uhm, Tony.”

 

The billionaire sighs. “Whaddya want, kid.”

 

“Okay, I was in class today. Well, not exactly class because this happened after school. When we were in class we got assigned into groups for a research project about certain predators across the world. I’m in the group with this really pretty girl with long braids — “

 

“Kid, I don’t have all day to listen to your wet dreams. Get to the point.”

 

Peter cringes in embarrassment. “S-Sorry. So we agreed on what to do the project about. I was looking at some pictures for the cover and,” He digs in his pocket for his phone and shoves it in the man’s face. “This matches the markings on that woman’s suit!”

 

A black and orange King Cobra attacking a small mammal shines bright on the screen.

 

“So if she’s the snake are you the little mouse thing?”

 

The boy pouts. “Come on, Tony!”

 

“Alright. What do you want me to do with this information?”

 

“Is it possible to search her up on a database or something?”

 

The man shrugs. “Already checked. She’s not there. Probably new or really good at not getting caught. The way you were taking a nap on the floor, probably the latter.”

 

Peter’s ears grow a slight tinge of pink. “Which is why I need you to come with me!”

 

Tony uses his feet to move the wheeled chair he’s sitting on away from the young boy. “Nah. Dealing with low-level criminals is _way_ below my pay grade. You got it this time, bud.”

 

“Come _on_ , Tony! All she did was scratch the suit and I was a goner. She said something about ‘using a non-lethal poison’ this time. I need my suit to withstand against rips!”

 

The billionaire’s eyes widen. “Really? Just one scratch?”

 

Peter nods.

 

After a few moments of Tony looking up at the ceiling in deep thought, he finally sighs.

 

“Fine, but I’m not babysitting you.”

 

—

 

You flip to channel 3.

 

Nothing.

 

Channel 4.

 

Nothing.

 

Channel 5.

 

Is that something? Oh, never mind.

 

You turn the television off in irritation.

 

“I’m paying 40 dollars a month for a cable service with no good shit on.” You mumble to yourself as you lay on your back and watch the ceiling.

 

Stevie Wonder’s _All I do_ plays from your laptop as the sun sets outside, giving every item in your apartment a red and orange glow.

 

Brooklyn’s summer is slowly transitioning to Fall as the leaves match with the sky and the children play outside after finishing their homework.

 

The volume of Stevie Wonder grows as you touch the button with your big toe.

 

“80s Soul, when will you ever fail me?”

 

Immediately, someone groans as they bang on your wall from next door.

 

“Cool it with your oldies!” Yells a young teenaged voice.

 

You chuckle as you play the music even louder, drowning out the voice from the other room.

 

A ring from the drawer pulls you from you ecstasy.

 

You open to reveal a flip phone that reached peak success back in 2005.

 

“What.”

 

“I have another job for you.”

 

“Depends if the price is right.”

 

“25 grand in cash.”

 

A snort escapes your throat. “Keep talking then.”

 

“I will send you the details later. For now, just turn on Channel 6 for some context.”

 

And with that, the caller hangs up.

 

You search for the remote as you chuckle to yourself. “Of course I would turn off the T.V. right before the interesting stuff.”

 

The television turns on to channel 6, the local news station.

 

“We’re outside Javits Center anxiously waiting the reveal of a new project that Tony Stark said _himself_ is the next step in technology.”

 

You roll your eyes.

 

“Tonight is the annual Tech-Symposium where hundreds of new tech inventions are being showcased. It is the first year since the revelation of Iron-Man that Tony Stark is presenting something!”

 

A sly smirk slithers onto your face.

 

“How exciting.”


	3. Queen Cobra

Happy watches as Tony applies the finishing touches to his custom made evening suit.

 

“We’re late.”

 

“A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist is never late, everyone else is simply early.”

 

“Did you really quote a Disney movie?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

The head of security sighs as he gets to work on his tablet. “Alright, I’ll just move the speech until after the awards are given. Are you okay with that?”

 

Tony looks up at the ceiling seemingly in deep thought.

 

"Boss?"

 

“What are those spinning things I see the youth with?”

 

Happy stares at him with a confused look. “What?”

 

“The spinny-thingy.” He stresses as he makes the motion with his fingers.

 

The distressed driver pinches the bridge of his nose. “Tony, is it possible to talk about this _after_ one of the biggest social events in the tech world?”

 

“I suppose.” Tony says with a roll of his eyes. “I really want one, though.”

 

Happy nods and he pushes the billionaire near the door. “I understand, boss, but — “

 

A thump on the window causes both men to jump in shock.

 

Happy yelps the loudest.

 

Spider-Man hangs off the window, waving when the attention is on him.

 

Tony sighs as he takes out his phone and puts it to his ear.

 

The masked Peter tilts his head as he answers a call with his suit.

 

“H-Hello — “

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Can I come in so I can tell you? It’s kinda cold out here — “

 

“No.”

 

Peter hangs his head in annoyance. “Okay fine. Well I was thinking about it while doing runs by nearby jewelry shops. Tonight is your big thing, what if the Queen Cobra tries something _here?_ ”

 

The billionaire snorts. “Queen Cobra? Is that really the best you can come up with?”

 

“I thought it was a pretty cool name — “

 

“Either way, nobody is stupid enough to try to steal something from _me._ Go do your homework or something.”

 

“How many times have you successfully stopped a criminal from stealing your stuff?”

 

“More than 0.”

 

“But — “

 

Tony looks at the boy as he hangs up.

 

A beat passes.

 

And then he calls back again.

 

“What are those spinning things?”

 

“Um, fidget spinners? Tony, listen, I — “

 

The billionaire hangs up the phone once again as he looks at Happy. “The thing I want is called a fidget spinner.”

 

“You’ll have one in ten minutes if you leave the room right now.”

 

“Deal.” He says as he exits, not giving one look back at Peter.

 

The duo make their way down to the garage where expensive looking cars shine in the artificial light.

 

“You got it?” Tony asks as he scrolls on his phone.

 

Happy pats the briefcase where a dormant Iron Man suit lies. “Yep.”

 

The billionaire nods as he enters the car.

 

“If you said nobody is stupid enough to steal from you, why bring the suit?”

 

Tony just shrugs.

 

Happy gives a confused scowl before shrugging it off and starting the car out the basement.

 

New York City, truly a place that lives up to the title of never sleeping, greets the billionaire as they race down Lexington Avenue. People are taking in the city and full force tonight and Tony wishes to do the same.

 

However, something eats at his chest.

 

“Happy.”

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

“Do you think I was a little too hard on the kid?”

 

“A little, but he needs to learn how this superhero business works.”

 

“What if she actually _kills_ him this time?”

 

Happy looks at the billionaire through the rear-view mirror.

 

“It is a risk he knew he was taking. Now are _you_ willing to deal with it?”

 

Tony falls silent as he watches outside with a frown.

 

—

 

Your shoes tap on the pavement as your spring off the building ledge and sprint towards your destination. From the safety of a near by building, you scope the area out.

 

“Hm, ain’t that much security outside. This will be easier than I thought.”

 

Another hop off the building and you silently crawl behind your first victim. A quick jab to his neck with a balled palm causes the man to slowly sink to the floor.

 

The access card to the warehouse falls into sight.

 

“Thank you very much.” You purr as you swipe it into the facility.

 

Inside is a long white hallway and at the end is a big metal door. The ceiling is covered in a dark gate perfect for scaling.

 

“Really?” You whisper with a tilt of the head. “Is this a tutorial stage or somethin’?”

 

You race to the end of the hall, ready to open the door.

 

As your fingers lay upon the lever, red lights begin to flash and a loud siren bursts against your ears.

 

“Code 178: Intruder alert. This is not a drill. Begin Lockdown sequence.” A robotic voice bellows.

 

“Fuck.” You whisper to yourself.

 

The door in front of you begins to rattle.

 

“ _Fuck!”_

 

Before an army of men with really heavy looking guns start bursting through, you jump up to the gated walkway on the ceiling and hang there.

 

None of the men notice as they jog their way through the hallway and exit through the door you came from.

 

You slowly crawl down to floor again and slither into the room.

 

Inside there is a ton of scientific machinery hooked up to an orb like contraption in the middle of the room. The light emitted from the orb is enough to light the whole room.

 

You slowly walk over to the mystical sphere. The closer you walk, the more the hairs on the back of your neck stand.

 

Curiosity overcomes your fear as you circle the orb, questions flowing in and out of your brain.

 

“Let’s do something stupid.” You mumble to yourself.

 

You reach out to touch it with one of your claws.

 

Nothing happens.

 

You suck your teeth. “How disappointing. Good thing I don’t need to steal you tonight.”

 

With a scan of the room, your eyes land on a little square cube that is hooked up to the other end of the tube that connects with the orb.

 

A frown appears on your face as you place the orb in your bag. “Really? This little thing for 25 G’s?”

 

You shrug as you turn the door knob to finally leave the abandoned warehouse.

 

As the door opens, you’re greeted with a strong kick to your chest, sending you flying back into the room.

 

The sting moves all over your body as you slowly get back on your feet.

 

“That’s revenge for _poisoning_ me, Queen Cobra!”

 

You crack your neck as you look up at your opponent.

 

“Queen Cobra?”

 

“Y-Yeah. I was in class when I saw a picture of a King Cobra with the same exact markings from your suit — “

 

“Class? What are you, 15?”

 

Spider-Man quickly cringes before masking it as he stands straight with his hands of his hips, much like the poses from a cliché superhero movie.

 

“N-No ma’am. I’m sorry but, I’m going to have to take you in.” He bellows in a voice a bit deeper than normal.

 

You shake your head in annoyance. “I’m fighting an annoyingly talkative teenager, just my luck.”

 

“I see you’re still mean.”

 

With a roll of your eyes, you move quickly towards your opponent with claws out.

 

“Not this time!” Spider-Man yells as he shoots his web at your feet.

 

A series of dodges of the sticky substance proves the effort useless.

 

You jump high into the air with the whole intention of scratching the enemy into submission.

 

The plan is interrupted when an energy beam hits you straight in the chest, sending you flying once more into the opposite wall.

 

“Quick, her feet!” Yells Iron Man as he flies into the room.

 

Your reaction time is too slow as the sticky web substance glues your ankles to the floor.

 

Clawing at your feet renders useless for after every swipe at it causes it to bond back together.

 

A huge sigh escapes your body as you cross your arms.

 

Iron Man and Spider-Man stand in front of your fallen body.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Peter whispers to his mentor.

 

Tony removes his helmet to look you up and down. “Yeah, apparently people _are_ stupid enough to steal from me.”

 

“Don’t call me stupid.” You hiss from behind your mask.

 

“Oh, we got a feisty one here.” Tony smirks as he outstretches a hand to remove your headgear. “I wanna meet you face to face, if you don’t mind.”

 

“I do mind, actually.”

 

“Oh, well, too bad I don’t really care — Yeouch!”

 

Your chuckles fill the air as you play with the web surrounding your feet.

 

Tony shakes his hand in pain as Peter jumps from one foot to the other.

 

“What did she do?”

 

The billionaire glares at you. “I think she shocked me.”

 

“I did.”

 

The mask still covers your identity, but Iron Man and Spider-Man still feel the smirk that slithers on your face.


	4. Offer

Iron Man and Spider-Man are huddled in a corner talking.

 

You sit glued to your spot bored out of your mind.

 

“Can I leave?” You groan as you rest your chin on your hand.

 

“No, but you can sit there and be quiet.” Tony throws over his shoulder.

 

A snort escapes your throat.

 

You begin to twiddle your thumbs together.

 

Finally, the heroic duo face you.

 

Iron Man is the first to talk. “Who sent you?”

 

“Good question.” You reply.

 

They wait for you to expand on your answer as you twiddle your thumbs more.

 

Tony taps his metal foot in agitation as time passes.

 

“Are you going to answer it?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“I see that you like being annoying.”

 

“I see that you have nothing better to do on this wonderful Friday night but to be annoyed by an annoying woman.”

 

Tony feels his vein bulging on his forehead as he removes his mask to get a better look at you. “The item you stole — almost stole, ‘cause you know, you failed — is only known to my employees who have access to the specific sector and wing.”

 

“What’s your point, _Metal Man?”_

 

“My point is, _Snakey,_ is that we might know the same people. Whose the _real_ bad guy here?”

 

“But I’m the real bad guy.” You hold up a hand dangerously close to his face. “Don’t you see my bad guy nails?”

 

Tony doesn’t flinch as he looks at you with an unamused face. “How much are they paying you?”

 

“Enough to feed me and mine for a while.”

 

“How many other jobs like this did you do, robbing specifically from other tech companies?”

 

“More than 0.”

 

Spider-Man chuckles. “She talks like you!”

 

Iron Man glares at his mentee, causing Peter to quickly shut his mouth. “I was at a social event with other big tech companies — not as big as me of course — and a number of them were talking about how some items in high security sections would end up missing.”

 

A dramatic gasp escapes your throat. “Are you accusing me of _stealing?_ ”

 

“No, I’m threatening you with more than sufficient information that’ll land you in jail for the rest of your life.”

 

Your interest is peaked as you watch the Iron Man with wide eyes and a big smirk. “Threatening little ol’ me? Whatever for?”

 

“So you don’t immediately decline when I ask you to come work for me.”

 

The smirk drops as a frown now takes place on your face. “I don’t know if you haven’t realized it, but I ain’t exactly a 9 to 5 type of gal.”

 

Spider-Man’s eye goggles widen as he stares at Iron Man. “Tony, are you insane? You’re inviting a criminal to work for you! She _poisoned_ me!”

 

“Should’ve never talked too much.” You mumble.

 

“I agree with the snake lady.”

 

Peter crosses his arms as he glares at both adults.

 

The billionaire now turns his attention back to you. “I’ll pay triple along with health insurance and other benefits.”

 

It is physically impossible for you to keep your mouth closed.

 

Tony smirks at your reaction as he turns and head for the door. “Walk in interviews are available all next week. Business casual and no resumé necessary.”

 

You reply with your own smirk. “I’ll check to see if it works with my schedule.”

 

The Iron Man gives a hearty laugh as he flies out.

 

Spider-Man watches you with small eyes.

 

“Are ya gonna let me out?” You question with a tilt of your head.

 

“Don’t worry, give it a few hours and you’ll be good!” He laughs as he uses his web to swing out of the facility.

 

You’re alone, stuck to the floor.

 

“Pft, I guess I deserved that.”


	5. Interview

“You did _what!”_ Pepper yells, her voice echoing throughout the room.

 

Tony sighs as he gives his fidget spinner another go.

 

“Kid, did you rat me out?”

 

Peter looks down at the floor in slight embarrassment. “Only because you’re acting crazy.”

 

“Acting crazy is _right!_ What possessed to invite an _underground criminal_ to come work here? Lord knows what he’ll — “

 

“She’ll.” The billionaire interrupts.

 

The redhead glares at him. “Fine, _she’ll_ steal. What do you plan to get out of this?”

 

“Answers.”

 

Peter and Pepper look at each with raised eyebrows. The latter is about to speak, but she is interrupted as someone bursts through the door.

 

“Tony, my main man — Oh, Ms. Potts and Junior!”

 

“My name is Peter.” The teenaged boy grumbles.

 

The billionaire groans. “Whaddya want, Fletcher?”

 

Pepper quickly shoots Tony a glare before returning her attention to the newcomer with a smile. “Hello Fletcher, is everything alright?”

 

The man takes a seat with a wide smile. “Everything is great! The prototype of the new Arc-Reactor in it’s new location was a huge success! Plans for phase two is going through edits before finalization.”

 

Tony gives the young boy a knowing look. Peter replies with a look of his own and they both start to cackle out laughing.

 

Fletcher casts a confused look at Pepper. “W-Whats the joke?”

 

“Nothing.” Tony answers quickly.

 

“Well alright.” The excited man claps his hand together. “I overheard that there’s going to be a new team member on board!”

 

The billionaire answers before the red-head can open her mouth. “Maybe, its just the interview anyways.”

 

“Great! Is it a problem if I stay?”

 

“Yes — “

 

“Haha, of course not, Fletcher!” Pepper interrupts. “I feel as though Tony can use the judgement of someone else, especially in a situation like _this!”_

 

“Fantastic!” Fletcher replies happily.

 

Tony groans to himself as he gives his new toy another spin. His attention begins to focus on the cityscape outside, the hundreds of skyscrapers that fill the avenues. There isn’t a cloud in the sky, but the red and orange trees reminds him of the true season.

 

“Wait.”

 

Everyone in the room shifts their attention to the billionaire.

 

He looks at the teenaged boy. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

 

Peter sighs. “It’s Saturday, Tony.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be on a date then?”

 

The top of Peter’s ears grow pink. “I-I’m working on it.”

 

Tony nods at his answer. “If you need any help, just drop the ol’ ‘I intern at Stark Industries.’ Works every time!”

 

The teenaged boy rolls his eyes. He’s about the speak, but the A.I. of the tower interrupts.

 

“The guest for the walk-in interview has arrived. Shall I grant access?”

 

“Let ‘er in.” Tony commands as he gives the spinning toy another whirl.

 

Pepper and Fletcher stand to dust themselves off in an effort to look more presentable.

 

Peter leans on the wall with a noticeable scowl on his face.

 

The tension from the silence eats at the billionaire. The identity of the woman who dare penetrated his secure project is about to revealed right here in this room.

 

A knock at the door brings him out of his trance.

 

“Come in!” Pepper perks up.

 

In walks a woman with small but extremely intense eyes that watches her prey with an acute energy. Her deep earth skin is a striking contrast to the lightly colored business casual outfit she has on.

 

Your face is neutral, bordering a frown as you notice the amount of bodies in the room.

 

“H-Hello!” Pepper stammers out with an outstretched hand. “You must be here for the interview. I’m Pepper Potts and this is — “

 

“Everyone but the kid, leave the room.” Tony calls out as his eyes is on you.

 

“B-But Ms. Potts said I can stay!” Fletcher combats.

 

“That would hold some weight if I wasn’t kicking her out too.” The billionaire replies as he pushes the two protesting businesspeople out the room and locking the door after them.

 

You silently take in the surroundings of the room as Tony watches you with his hands in his pockets.

 

“So this is you without a mask, huh?”

 

You shrug, face still neutral.

 

“Do you always look this mean?”

 

The joke earns the billionaire the smirk he felt on his spine from the night he met you.

 

“Only when I’m around people who threaten me with prison.”

 

Your eyes jump to the child in the room as your eyes light up with jest. “So you really are 15?”

 

Peter shrugs as he looks at everything else but you.

 

You take a seat with a big smirk on you face. “It’s Saturday, shouldn’t you be on a date?”

 

“I said I’m working on it!”

 

A laugh escapes Tony’s chest as he takes the seat across from you. “I see you took my fashion advice.”

 

“Only ‘cause I’m serious about my money.”

 

“Honest. I like that.”

 

“I didn’t come here to be liked, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father.”

 

“Heard you loud and clear, Metal Man.”

 

The billionaire squints his eyes at you as a smirk slowly grows across his face.

 

Your smile full of jest slowly slithers across your face a well.

 

Peter watches in immature disgust as he gags to himself.

 

“Well, the deal is to be my assistant during the day and be on stand-by as your alter ego during emergencies.”

 

“Assistant? Ain’t that the twerp’s job?”

 

“No!” The young boy bellows.

 

“Yeah, but I just need you to stay off the underground market. Breaching this will result in termination of this job and you will be put in prison until your great grandchildren become parents.”

 

You roll your eyes at the poorly placed joke. “Looks like I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

 

Tony shines his bright white teeth at you as he spins his little fidget spinner.

 

You stand as you cross your arms. “When do I start?”

 

The billionaire happily swivel on his chair as his smile begins to look dangerous.

 

“Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the semester ended and im ready to post more evenly lol


	6. Training

“You need a suit.” Tony comments as he guides you and the young boy through the halls of the tower.

 

“I have one if you didn’t already notice.”

 

“Nope, what you have is crap. You need a _real_ suit.”

 

“If it ain’t coming out of my paycheck then go ahead.”

 

The billionaire turns to you with his signature smirk. “I’m glad you say that.”

 

He suddenly pushes you in a white room and locks the door behind you. He speaks to you through a window and microphone.

 

“This is a training room. Killer robots are going to come out any second now.”

 

The walls move up to show a group of cyborgs with various weapons from swords to guns to tasers and more.

 

“Your first task is to not die.”

 

As if on cue the robots start to rush to you with their weapons out.

 

“Are you _serious_ , Metal Man?”

 

“Plenty.” He replies cooly.

 

You groan as you quickly remove your heels and get to work.

 

With a starting run you flip up in the air and land hard on the first robot, pulling its cords to render it useless.

 

Another robot attempts to jab its sword at you, but you’re too quick. A high kick sends the cyborg’s head up in the sky. With another jump you kick the same robot head straight at another.

 

Peter watches with wide eyes.

 

Tony whistles as he takes notes.

 

A robot that is bigger than the rest grabs you from behind and squeezes on your body,

 

_Hard._

 

The young boy shoots Tony a worried look. “Should you cut it off?”

 

“Nah.”

 

The robot continues to hold you in place, putting intense pressure on your ribs.

 

Cracks can be heard from your body.

 

“Tony!”

 

He ignores the protests and watches you intensely.

 

More cracks are heard, but your face remains neutral.

 

Then a smirk appears.

 

Your head begin to convulse slowly as if you’re possessed. The rest of the body then follows as it moves unnatural, cracking as you slither yourself for the robot’s grasp. When you’re out, you flip, kicking the robot away.

 

With a run on the wall to gather momentum, you end the fight with one big punch in the center of the robot’s chest.

 

Claps from outside begin.

 

“Bravo! I see why the kid said your alter ego should be called Queen Cobra!”

 

“That’s so corny.” You say with a roll of your eyes. “What was the point of this, anyways?”

 

Tony pulls a switch that allows you to exit the room.

 

“You need a suit. In order for me to make you one, I needed to see how you fight with no suit.”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

Your eyes wanders over to the uncomfortable looking boy. “If you got something to say then say it with ya chest out, twerp.”

 

Peter jumps at your intense gaze. “T-There was cracking noises. Are you alright?”

 

You can’t help by give the young kid a small smile. “Yeah, I’m good, thanks for asking.”

 

“Is this is bonding moment?” Tony coos. “‘Cause if so then I gotta go get my camera.”

 

“No way! She still poisoned me!”

 

“Are you ever going to get over that?”

 

“ _No!”_

 

The billionaire’s laughs fill the hallway. “Alright, that’s enough superhero stuff for the day. I’ll be in the studio.”

 

He points at Peter.

 

“You. Leave and go get a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whichever floats your boat. Don’t be late for conditioning this weekend.”

 

The young boy groans.

 

He then points at you.

 

“And you. I need a coffee. Also don’t steal anything.”

 

You raise an eyebrow. “What did I _ever_ do to get accused of stealing?”

 

A dry laugh escapes Tony. “Yeah, yeah, go get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short. sorry this took so long l o l.


	7. Assumptions

You walk through the halls of the New York City division of Stark Industries with a hefty stack of papers.

 

“Where the fuck is the scanner?” You whisper to yourself.

 

People’s heads are down in their cubicle, totally ignoring you walking in circles for the blasted machine.

 

You look around for anyone whose eyes happen to be up from their work.

 

Then you notice.

 

People are actively avoiding eye contact with you.

 

“Fine.” You grumble, exiting the cubicle workspace.

 

You angrily tap your heels down the hall to your little cubicle before dropping the stack of papers on your desk. With a plop down on your chair, you begin to type on the computer.

 

Time passes slowly as you scroll on the computer checking the daily news.

 

One article quickly catches your attention.

 

‘Spector Industries to Reveal New Contraption in Weeks Time.'

 

You know your other work phone is going to go off the chart. Spector’s security is subpar compared to the other companies, so getting in and getting out would be an ease.

 

The Metal Man’s words ring in your ear.

 

You’re not afraid of jail, but it _would_ be an inconvenience having a former Avenger after your ass if you break your side of the deal.

 

A knick on your cubicle jumps you out of your thoughts.

 

“Heya new team member!” A familiar man sings as he sticks his hand out for a handshake.

 

You recognize the annoyingly happy man from your first day here.

 

“Fletcher, correct?” You reply, shaking his hand.

 

“That’s right. So sorry that I haven't had a conversation with you until now. I was really excited to have the interview with you but then Tony shooed me out of the room!”

 

You try your best to chuckle. “That’s alright.”

 

“So where did you go to Grad School, NYU, or Columbia?”

 

“Neither.”

 

“Hm, out of state?”

 

A sigh escapes your lips as you continue to scroll on the computer. “I didn’t go to Grad School.”

 

Fletcher slightly cringes at his faux-step. “That’s alright, Graduate School is off the chart with pricing anyways. How about undergrad?”

 

“Nope.” You say with a pop of the ‘P’.

 

The man begins to grow visibly uncomfortable as he searches for the words to say.

 

“Why did Tony hire you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Beats me.” You lie.

 

There’s an uncomfortable silence that eats at the man right before you. Your eyes pierces his as you try to keep your laughter contained.

 

The man gulps. “Has anyone told you that you have quite the stare?”

 

You widen your eyes, causing the pupils of your eyes to grow vertically oblong. “Yes.”

 

Fletcher chuckles awkwardly as he slowly begins to step away from your space. “W-Well, I g-gotta get back to work. I-I-I’ll talk to you soon!”

 

“Don’t come back.” You mumble to yourself as you return to your computer.

 

—

 

All day.

 

“Not to question your decisions, Tony — “

 

All day people have been vocal about the decision to hire the new employee.

 

“But you’re gonna do it anyways.” The billionaire interrupts.

 

It irks him to no end.

 

Fletcher sighs. “Pepper was right. I really don’t think she’s qualified in this field of work. She has’t even gone to undergrad. Like come on, it’s so darn easy and cheap nowadays!”

 

Tony rolls his eyes as he drinks his coffee. “Sure thing, Fletch.”

 

“Was it an AA thing?”

 

“What?”

 

Fletcher draw in closer as his volume drops. “Ya know, _Affirmative Action?_ If that was the case, there are some loopholes I can tell you about — “

 

The billionaire finishes the last drop of his drink before slamming his cup down on the table.

 

“Who am I again, Fletcher?”

 

“T-Tony Stark?”

 

“Right. That should be a big enough hint for you to stop talking.”

 

“R-Right. Sorry.”

 

“As you should be.”

 

The billionaire returns to his holographic screen, irritation still evident on his face.

 

“I’m telling ya, Tony. She’s giving me weird vibes. What if she steals something!” Fletcher bellows as he begins to leave the room.

 

Thats a valid concern considering that you  _are_ a notorious criminal, yet Tony feels his eyebrows furrow in deep agitation. Only he can joke about that 

— its an inside joke between colleagues.

 

Anyone else who does it is basing it off wrong foundations.

 

“Is it because she’s — ”

 

The mans face begins to turn red. “W-What?! N-N-No! Are you calling me racist? I am probably the least racist person you have ever met!”

 

The billionaire rolls his eyes.

 

He’s not only disgusted with the bumbling man that just left the room, but himself as well for even slightly agreeing with the prejudice words.

 

“I have a valid reason be cautious. I mean, she actually _tried_ to steal my stuff!” He whispers to himself.

 

He pours himself another cup of coffee, this time adding a shot of vodka into the cup.


	8. Throwbacks

You’re bored.

 

It’s meaningless tasks most of the time — copy this, staple that, scans that thing over there.

 

The uppity people around look at you with their nose up in the air, ignoring your requests and downright scowling when you walk by. It's your guess that Fletcher ran his mouth about your 'attitude.'

 

A week in and you know this ain’t exactly your style.

 

Is jail worth it? At this point, you don’t know.

 

It’s a rainy day in Midtown Manhattan. The grey sky matches with the equally grey skyscrapers, giving the city a monotone feel as the day passes on.

 

You lay back on your chair as you groan.

 

“Wonder what the Metal Man’s doin’.” You think out loud as you leave the chair.

 

As you go down the stairs, the music from his stereo begin to drum against your ears. You can barely make out the lyrics since the artist is yelling at an extremely fast rate.

 

You knock on the door, but Tony is too engulfed in his project and the music to notice.

 

A louder knock this time.

 

Nothing.

 

Even louder.

 

Still nothing.

 

With one loud bang, the glass shatters onto the ground, causing the billionaire to finally look up with a frown in your direction as he turns down the volume.

 

“I would apologize, but you not paying attention to your surroundings caused this.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “You’re very good at placing the blame at everything but yourself.”

 

You step over the glass to enter the room. “I’m pretty sure you’re even better at the skill.”

 

Tony nods in amusement as he continues his project. “Touché.”

 

The room is a mess with scattered parts and oil everywhere, but the mere fact that this is where all of the prized Tony Stark inventions are made causes you to walk with care.

 

His personality shows with the Alternative-Rock and Punk posters on the wall as well as music blasting.

 

“What song is this?”

 

The billionaire suddenly drops his wrench as he looks at you with wide eyes. “You don’t know this song?”

 

You shake your head. “I don’t even know what he’s saying.”

 

“Suicidal Tendencies’ _Institutionalized.”_ He sings in tune as he does an air guitar riff. “Self titled album, 1983.”

 

“1983? I don’t know whats going on in the Punk scene y’all got going, but I can show ya what’s happening in Soul.”

 

Tony studies you before handing you his phone.

 

You giggle as you type.

 

“You’re really excited, huh?” The billionaire chuckles.

 

You jump on the balls of your feet as you press play.

 

Light piano notes start to fill the room as the soft voices starts to sing, a striking contrast from the powerful electric guitar of Suicidal Tendencies.

 

“What _is_ this?!” Tony incredulously asks.

 

“You don’t know about DeBarge’s _Time Will Reveal?_ On the album _In a Special way,_ 1983?”

 

“Hell no. This is the first time I’ve heard this.” He smirks at you. “Didn’t know the mean old snake lady was into stuff like this.”

 

“Bite me, Metal Man.”

 

He lets out a laugh. “Whats your favorite decade?”

 

“Bad question, I can’t pick just one.”

 

“Alright, name top 3.”

 

You look up at ceiling in thought before snapping your fingers. “Boom. 70’s, 80’s, and the 90’s”

 

Tony nods in approval. “Same here. Highly doubt we’re gonna name the same stuff, though.”

 

“Can’t hurt to try!” You smirk as you sit across from his work table.

 

“Alright, Snakey. Best 70’s artists. Go.”

 

“Marvin Gaye, Chaka Khan, Curtis Mayfield.”

 

“Eagles, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath.”

 

Your eyebrows raise in excitement. “I know about The Eagles! Told ya it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

 

“ _Everyone_ knows about The Eagles, though.”

 

“Shut up. Name your 80’s.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Suicidal Tendencies, The Clash, Black Flag.”

 

You think long and hard about it before giving up. “Yeah, doesn’t ring any bells.”

 

“I knew it wouldn’t. Go.”

 

“Whitney Houston, New Edition, Anita Baker, and of course Michael Jackson! If you don’t know about any of these singers, you truly live under a rock.”

 

“MJ and Whitney of course. The others? Nope. Lemme hear your 90’s.”

 

“Aaliyah, TLC, Brandy, Mariah Carey. Um sprinkle a lil’ Biggie. Gotta rep Brooklyn, ya know?”

 

“Not another Brooklynite. Nirvana, Nine Inch Nails, Green Day. A guilty pleasure would be No Doubt.”

 

“ _Ha!_ I told you I would know one!” You stand with an imaginary microphone in your hand, ready to give your boss a show.

 

“ _I’m walking into spiderwebs, leave a message and I’ll call you back!”_

 

Tony starts to cackle as he picks up his wrench again. “You really can’t sing. Stick to being a snake.”

 

You take his phone once again to change the song to the Alternative Rock-Reggae song.

 

“ _It’s all your fault! I screen my phone calls!”_  You sing, totally ignoring the man who’s trying to rain on your parade.

 

Tony’s head is on the table as he’s out of breath from laughing so hard.

 

“Don’t be a bore, Metal Man! You be the bass while I’ll be the guitar.”

 

“Why do you get to be the cool ass guitarist?”

 

“Just shut up and do it!”

 

The duo both jump around the shop banging their heads to the riff of the 90’s tune. The whole room seem the shake with a newfound energy.

 

“Here comes the best part!” Tony screams as the beat slows down from the guitar heavy riff to a more reggae focused chorus.

 

Both you and Tony slow your head bang to the change of tempo as laughter fills the air.

 

“ _Tony!”_

 

The billionaire turns his sweaty head to the source of the yell. “Oh, hey Pepper.”

 

She steps over the broken glass. “What happened here — no matter. Did you not see me calling you?” She then notices you. “Hello.”

 

You give her a small wave.

 

“Sorry to interrupt this little party, but Tony has a board meeting he must attend in _15 minutes_ , yet he is still all sweaty and not prepared!”

 

“Untwist your drawers, Ms. Potts. I always pull through. I’m going to have to show up 10 minutes late to stress my importance so I got time.”

 

Pepper continues to glare at the billionaire as she points to the door. “Upstairs. Now.”

 

“ _Alright.”_

 

He turns to look at you before walking up the stairs.

 

“We should do this another time, Snakey.”

 

A smirk grows on your face. “I’ll see if I can pencil you in.”

 

A genuine smile appears on Tony’s as he continues on his way.


	9. Priorities

“Snakey. I need you for a second.”

  
“Can it wait? I’m doing something important.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“My 10 minute nap. Come back in 9 minutes and 59 seconds.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes as his voice lacks the playfulness you’ve grown used to. “Up. _Now._ ”

 

“Fine.”

 

With a push against your desk you up and follow your boss down the hall in the elevator.

 

“What happened?” You ask over the comical elevator music.

 

“Theres someone wreaking havoc in the middle of Queens.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Okay? Let the twerp handle it.”

 

The elevator opens to Tony’s work studio where his Iron Man suits wait for their owner. He presses a button on his watch and out pops a suit from a work bench from the wall.

 

Orange cobra like patterns on the side of the black suit that shines under the artificial lights.

 

It’s beautiful on it’s own, but you nearly _drool_ at the claws. The sharpest you’ve ever seen your alter-ego’s nails.

 

“I would leave it to the kid.” Tony starts as he pulls up a screen of live footage from the scene.

 

The perpetrator holds the biggest gun you’ve ever seen with a bullet beam that’ll blast through anything within a 6 block radius.

 

“But he might need a little help.”

 

Your eyes widen at the recognizable contraption.

 

The billionaire glares at you as you walk closer to the screen. “Looks familiar?”

 

You look down at the ground, avoiding the eyes of the man. “I stole the floaty thing in the middle of it about a month ago.”

 

“Oh wow, would you look at that! Queens is in a shit show thanks to you!”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Metal Man.” You spat back before stepping up to the billionaire and poking his chest with a slender finger. "You don't know why I do the shit I do. I got priorities to deal with."

 

Tony rolls his eyes as he leans on his work station with his hands crossed, his eyes silently scolding you.

 

You stare back, unmoving.

 

The silence in the room is filled with tension as the two beings glare at each other.

 

The billionaire breaks the silence first, his voice softer as he begins to speak.

 

“Do you _at least_ feel bad?”

 

You’re silent as you look down at your feet once more. Your chest contracts at the question, but your face shows no remorse as you look up at your contractor.

 

“I would if ‘feel bad’ was included into this stupid deal. Stop scolding me like you’re my daddy and tell me what we’re doing next.”

 

—

 

“She’s in your group project, Pete. There is _literally_ no reason that you’re with me right now.” Ned sighs as he grabs his lego masterpiece of a Starship from _Star Wars._

 

Peter hides behind his locker door as he watches his group member shuffle through the items in her locker.

 

“It has to be perfect, dude.” He takes the lego project and shoves it back into the locker. “She can’t know that I’m into stuff like _that_ or else she’ll think I’m a complete nerd!”

 

Ned pouts. “But you _are_ a complete nerd.”

 

“Yeah, but she won’t know that until she falls in love with me. That way there’s no backing out.”

 

“…Right. Can we go now? I’m hungry.”

 

Peter fishes in his locker for a textbook before returning his gaze to his crush only to find that she isn’t there.

 

“Yo, Peter.”

 

But in fact right next to him.

 

The teenaged boy jumps so hard that he slams his locker shut, causing a teacher that oversees transition times to glare at him.

 

“Parker! What did I tell you about locker slamming!?”

 

“S-Sorry!” He waves apologetically to the teacher. He then gulps before looking down at the girl who makes his legs feel like noodles and his heart pound like a drum.

 

She runs her fingers through her cornrows that fall to her lower back as she glares at him with small and attentive eyes.

 

“Y-Yeah?” He manages to get out as he lays a shoulder on his locker in an effort to look cool. “What’s up, Tajah?”

 

The teenaged girl looks him up and down as she crosses her arms. “We need to figure out a time and place so we can get this project rolling.”

 

Peter can’t keep still as he fidgets on both feet while crossing and uncrossing his arms. He looks to Ned for help, but he’s already down the hall showing a thumbs up.

 

“I-I agree. For the rest of the week, I’m free any time after my club.”

 

“That’s like after 6 right? No can do.” Tajah purses her lips while looking at her phone. “How about the weekend?“

 

Peter suddenly remembers the mandatory condition training that Tony set him up for.

 

He shakes his head. “No can do. I have…Church!”

 

Tajah raises her eyebrows. “You go to church the whole weekend?”

 

“Yeah, my Aunt is crazy about,” He points up to the ceiling as he trembles slightly. “The Lord.”

 

The girl crosses her arms as she analyzes Peter with her low eyes, causing the boy to feel as though she had seen right through him.

 

He’s about to break from under her stare when suddenly she bursts out laughing.

 

It’s like music to his ears.

 

“I get it. My Grandmomma is crazy about church too. How about next Monday?”

 

“I can do that. I also have the perfect place!”

 

Tajah leans on the locker as a smirk graces her face. “Is that so? What’s better than the library on Free-Bagel-Mondays?”

 

“Stark Industries!”

 

The teenaged girl eyes widen as the boy shrinks in regret. “How the hell are we going to get in?”

 

“I-I intern there, actually.”

 

“Impressive, Parker.” She coos as she writes a quick note on a pad of post-its before peeling it off and pressing it on his chest.

 

Peter studies the post-it as his eyes widens.

 

“That’s my number. Don’t lose it.”

 

The teenaged boy nods vigorously. “I-I won’t!”

 

“Good.” Tajah smiles.

 

The school intercom buzzes in at max volume, causing all who roams the hall to halt in their movements.

 

“This is not a drill. Students, there is a terrorist in near proximity and _no-one_ is allowed to leave school grounds. Please make your way to the cafeteria and await further instructions.”

 

“Damn, must be some crazy shit going on outside. You wanna walk — “

 

A frown on Tajah’s face appears as she looks around, lost.

 

“Peter?”


	10. Team

Peter shoots his web onto near building and swings closer to the mayhem.

 

The ant sized people from below scurry opposite of the superhero as beams of destructive energy shoot out in every direction.

 

Police are hiding perched behind their cars, confused and lost as to what to do.

 

“Spider-Man! Come out, coward! See it’ll be so easy to put me in jail _this time!”_ The man with the oversized gun yells to the sky as he laughs insanely.

 

The teenaged boy hangs on the side of a building in his blind spot as he watches in horror as the criminal continues to call him out by name.

 

“Kid.” The suit’s intercom speaks into his ear.

 

“Tony? Do you see this?”

 

“Yeah, some crazy stuff. Listen, what I need you to do — “

 

“Holy shit.” You perk up into the wireless conversation. “I can do this walkie-talkie shit with my suit too?”

 

Peter groans. “What is _she_ doing here?”

 

“Aw, he’s so excited to see me!.” You purr.

 

“Cut the shit, you two.” The billionaire scolds. “Kid, I’m flying in north while Snakey is scaling the buildings east. Our goal is to disarm the energy core from the gun. After that, it’s all smooth sailing.”

 

“I’m guessing I’m the one who has to distract him?”

 

“Smart kid. Go get to business.”

 

Peter drops his head in irritation.

 

“I never get to do the cool stuff.” He grumbles to himself.

 

He jumps off the building and land a hefty distance from the criminal.

 

“Hey.” He greets with a simple wave.

 

“Spider-Man!” The criminal roars. “Do you remember me!?”

 

“Sorry, not really.” He says with a shrug.

 

The criminal freezes in place for a moment before aiming his gun at the superhero. “No matter, this is revenge for putting me in that shit hole prison!”

 

Spider-Man quickly shoots his webs in quick succession to immobilize the man.

 

But instead, with a quick switch of a knob, the ammo switches from its high energy beam to a deafening cry that causes the web to be sent back to Peter.

 

He barely rolls out of the way from his own weapon.

 

“This is bad.” He mumbles to himself.

 

“How the fuck do I work this thing — Oh. Hey twerp, what’s bad?” You voice into his intercom.

 

“I can’t use my webs. His gun is also a sound wave disruptor.”

 

“Yeah, I heard it. Don’t worry though, I’m close. Just keep talking and bore him to death, that’s what you do best anyways!” You chuckle.

 

Peter frowns as he prepares to dodge another beam.

 

At the corner of his eye, he sees you quietly stalking in from behind.

 

You give him a thumbs up as you slowly continue.

 

Spider-Man gives a small nod before resuming the conversation. “What do you plan to do after you supposedly kill me, huh?”

 

The criminal prepares another attack as he laughs. “With you out of the way, I can get my bounties in peace. After that snake bitch been missing, jobs are coming in like crazy!”

 

“Snake — “

 

You suddenly look at him, the aura of death radiating from your body as you dare him to continue the sentence.

 

“S-S-Snake…lady? Whose that?”

 

“Who fucking cares?” He bellows as he reloads the gun once more. “The point is she ain’t here anymore, and soon, so will you — “

 

The gun drops to the floor as you use jump on his neck and throw him to side using your thighs in one smooth motion. He smashes into the wall, completely knocked out.

 

Iron Man suddenly lands with a briefcase in hand, putting all his effort in disarming the gun from its ammo. With a couple of button pushes later, the energy core is released.

 

You look at the item you stole as the billionaire places it in the briefcase, complex emotions rising to your chest once again.

 

“There ya go.” He then turns to both you and Spider-Man. “We did it, team.”

 

“Team?” You parrot incredulously.

 

“Yeah, you do know what a team is, right Snakey?”

 

You roll your eyes. “Duh. Of course I do.”

 

Tony removes his mask as he steps closer to you. “So what’s the problem?”

 

Despite hiding behind your mask, you look at everything other than the man in front of you.

 

“I never did this before.” You whisper as you feel yourself shrink. “D-Did I do alright?”

 

The billionaire’s eyes widen as he processes your question.

 

The silence eats at you for a long winded moment before you suck your teeth and turn away.

 

“Forget it. See you back at work.”

 

You run to the nearest alleyway before the news journalists show up begging Tony and Spider-Man for a scoop on the situation.


	11. Teammates

“I never heard of a job like this having work hours on a Sunday night.” You pout as you sink into your chair as you watch your boss work in his studio.

 

Tony chuckles as he hammers on his mechanical arm assistances. “This is what happens when you skip work for like, 4 years.”

 

“Oh shut up, it was at max 3 days!”

 

“In good ol’ capitalism, it’s the same thing.”

 

You roll your slender eyes as you watch him change the song on the stereo.

 

“Plus.” He continues. “I wanna know more about ya.”

 

“Oh really?” You purr as you raise an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

 

“Because that’s what teammates do.”

 

A scoff escapes your throat. “Teammates? Itching for a new Avengers since the break up, huh?”

 

“Haha, very funny. Where are you from?”

 

“Brooklyn.”

 

“I know that already.”

 

“So why did you ask?”

 

Tony furrows his eyebrows as he stops to look at you. “You’re not very good at this.”

 

“Then stop torturing yourself.”

 

You groan as he gives full attention to you, turning his chair and crossing him arms as a big dopey smirk smears across his face.

 

“No can do, Snakey. I always love a challenge.”

 

“Fine.” You spat, crossing your arms to match his as your pupils dilate dangerously.

 

The billionaire looks you up and down as he thinks. “How’d you get your weird snake powers?”

 

“Born with it.”

 

“Parents?”

 

“Dead.”

 

“Who raised you?”

 

“A neighbor.”

 

“Where did you live?”

 

“I told you already.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes as he scoots closer to you. “You’re not shaking me off so easily.”

 

“Can’t help but try.” You shrug.

 

He lets outs a big breath. “What made you steal?”

 

Your powerful stare at the man in front of you slowly morphs into one of cowardice and insecurity. When you search for the power to look at him again, he looks back at you with soft eyes silently begging you to open up.

 

A sigh escapes your lips as you feel your walls crumble.

 

“The neighbor who raised me has a grandkid who’s smart as hell and wants to get into college. The old hag’s pension ain’t enough to pay for it, that’s for sure.”

 

Tony’s eyes are unwavering as you continue.

 

“I had a job. But I got let off because nothing is stable when you’re poor.”

 

“Damn.” The billionaire huffs. “And here I thought you stole so you can make it rain with pearls.”

 

“Thats more of a side perk.” You give him a lazy smile as he slides back to his work bench and reach for the blowtorch.

 

“Thanks for sharing that bit of information.” He says genuinely as he looks into your eyes.

 

You’re only able to give a nod as your stomach twists and turns at the item in his hands.

 

“You can ask me a question if you’d like — ”

 

He’s about to activate the switch, but time moves in slow motion as your senses causes you to move without you telling it to. In a flash you push the blowtorch from his hand and shield him from it.

 

“Don’t!”

 

“What!?” He looks up in a frenzy at you.

 

“Somethings wrong with it! Plus you forgot your face mask.”

 

Tony looks at you before feeling his face. “Oh crap.”

 

You look down at the blowtorch, the hairs on your spine standing up in a frenzy the closer you get to it.

 

The billionaire crosses his arms as he watches you. “How do you know?”

 

“I learned not to question my instincts. Throw it away.”

 

A smirk appears on his face. The sight causes your irritation to rise tenfold as you already know what is going through his head.

 

“Don’t be stupid. Just get rid of it.”

 

“I’m having a hard time believing you, plus these babies are hard to come by.”

 

“Then use it and get blown up.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Wait, I was _kidding! — “_

 

Before you can get your whole thought out, Tony takes the blowtorch as he runs upstairs.

 

You watch as he stomps up the stairs, your words falling of deaf ears.

 

A frown appears on you face as you wait.

 

“He’s not going to do it. He’s not an idiot.” You whisper to yourself.

 

You tap your foot in anticipation.

 

“Metal Man.” You call out as you wait. “Come back down and bore me with your engineer talk.”

 

No answer.

 

“Tony — “

 

A huge explosion from upstairs wracks your body onto the ground, dust from the ceiling fall as your ears ring. Your heart beats against your chest as you try to stand and make sense of what just happened.

 

“T-Tony!”

 

You stumble through the door. Each step up the stairs feels like a mile as your basic senses are sensitive to everything around you.

 

The floor above the studio, the living room in his penthouse, is obliterated.

 

Your breathing is still labored as you look for the billionaire.

 

“Hey.”

 

You jump as you swing your leg for a roundhouse kick, stopping inches away from the perpetrator’s face.

 

“If you kick me I’m totally docking your pay.”

 

“What the _hell_ just happened?” You hiss as your hand lays on his chest.

 

Tony glances at your touch before smirking.

 

“You’re right, it was faulty.”

 

“How are you not _dead_.”

 

“I’m down one less suit, no biggie.”

 

You pinch your nose as you sigh. “You wouldn’t be if you would have just listened.”

 

“You’re right, my bad.”

 

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

 

“I was gonna make light of the fact that you care for my well being.”

 

“Oh please.” You roll your eyes. “If you’re dead then I don’t get paid. Simple as that.”

 

Tony smirks as he steps closer to you.

 

“Oh really? You calling out for my name didn’t sound like it was just business oriented.”

 

Your frown appears.

 

“‘ _Tony! Tooooony!’”_ He imitates as he prances around you.

 

Your frown grows deeper as you turn on your heel and head for the elevator without a word.

 

“W-Wait!” He breathes out mid cackle. “Where ya going?!”

 

You ignore him as you press the elevator button, tapping your feet until the door swings open.

 

A step forward and the billionaire quickly holds your hand.

 

“Woah woah woah.”

 

You can’t look up at the man, so all you do is look down at your hand in his.

 

“It was a bad joke.”

 

He looks pained as he stops talking.

 

You raise an eyebrow. “What is it.”

 

“I really hate apologizing.”

 

You roll your eyes as you try to take another step into the elevator.

 

He pulls you the opposite direction down the stairs to the work studio. “How about this. I’ll make it up to you by giving you complete control on the radio today?”

 

Despite your pride telling you to get the hell out of there, you look up at the man with a smirk on your face.

 

“Really?”

 

Tony looks back at you as he throws the remote into your hands before taking a screwdriver to his project.

 

“Really.”

 

You skip around as you look through the millions of songs on the streaming app, gleefully preparing a playlist that’ll last for hours.

 

“Thank you.”

 

You stop to look up. “Huh.”

 

The billionaire refuses to look up from his project as his voice grows genuine. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

 

“Eh.” You shrug. “Ain’t that what teammates do?”

 

Tony finally looks up with a confused smile on his face as he squints his eyes at you.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that.”

 

“We’re — you and me — we’re teammates!”

 

You roll your eyes. “Yes.”

 

“And friends!”

 

“ _No._ ” You stress.

 

“Either way, you somewhat care for me.”

 

You turn your back to him in agitation.

 

Tony chuckles at you reaction before placing a fire safety mask over his face.

 

“I somewhat care for you too.” The billionaire mumbles as he continues his small project.

 

You catch the small confession with your ears before pressing play on the remote with a genuine smile.


	12. Listening

You crack your back in that sickening sound as you stand, causing everyone around you to look at you in disgust and confusion.

 

Oblong eyes dares them to say something.

 

They don’t, so you continue on your way with a huge stack of papers down the hall.

 

You burst through the door.

 

“Metal Man, here are today’s — Oh am I interrupting something?”

 

Tony, Pepper, and Fletcher look up, the latter two look not too happy on seeing you.

 

“Snakey!” The billionaire greets with a smile showing all his teeth. “I was just about to call you. We’re about to have a meeting about what we can do to give back to the community and you’re staying.”

 

“No!” You reply alongside the other two in the room.

 

Fletcher smoothes out his jacket as he buttons his jacket in panic. “Come on, Tony. You know this meeting is for higher management!”

 

“Plus,” You perk up. “I don’t want to sit through boring ass numbers.”

 

“See, she doesn’t even want to _stay — “_

 

“Snakey.” Tony interrupts.

 

You look up from your nails. “What’s up, Metal Man?”

 

He looks at you with a small knowing nod. Your eyes twitch as your pupils elongate once more and a smirk appears.

 

“Never mind, I’ll stay.” You say as you take a seat next to your boss.

 

Pepper and Fletcher look between you and the billionaire, confusion evident on their face as to what just happened.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road then!” Tony claps.

 

“Indeed!” You add, mirroring the clap your boss just did.

 

Fletcher gulps before turning down the lights and starting the slideshow.

 

“As you know, Stark Industries has acquired a new energy source that allows us to create our projects in a more environmentally conscious way.”

 

You look towards the billionaire next to you. His eyes are forward but an eyebrow raises when your attention is on him and jerks his head forward just a bit when your eyes lingers on his face.

 

And thats when you catch on.

 

You cross your arms as you continue to listen to the slideshow.

 

“We have a plan to incorporate low income communities into our workforce so the relationship between the business and the people is better.”

 

You scoff.

 

Loudly.

 

Tony smiles as he interlocks his fingers with his brown eyes on you.

 

“Is there a problem — “ Fletcher starts.

 

You shrug as you stand. “A little one. I have a feeling that I know how the rest of the presentation is going to go, so I’ll take it from here.”

 

“B-But — ”

 

You gently push him to the side with your hip as you crack you knuckles then point to the board.

 

“Hey everyone!” You start in a high and ecstatic voice, much like Fletcher himself. “We’re Stark Industries, and we’re really annoyed at the fact that the poor people don’t fancy us when we want to expand, calling in their representatives and participating in the politics like how they’re supposed to, so irritating!”

 

Tony scuffles a laugh to himself.

 

“So what we’re going to do is probably go to a low income neighborhood, majority Black and Latino of course, where real estate is cheap: Harlem, East New York, Bed-Stuy, just to name a few, and we’re going give the business owners an offer they can’t refuse. I mean they’ll jump at sight of cash, right?”

 

Fletcher looks over his notes as his sweat begins to add up.

 

“So once we buy out the whole block, we’ll put our facilities there and give those people in the projects the actual opportunity to better themselves! Maybe they’ll stop robbing and killing each other for alcohol and drugs once us super rich smart people step in and give ‘em the help they need! We’ll profit and they’ll begin to like us, it’s a win-win situation!”

 

You drop the overly happy demeanor as your eyes land on Fletcher.

 

“Too bad it won’t work like that. Instead trying to ‘save’ us dumb poor people of color by taking the little ownership we have, how about you fund after school projects and summer camps that are specifically for students in struggling neighborhoods? Scholarships for the young ones to enter college?”

 

Tony lays back on his chair as he shows a toothy grin. “I like that.”

 

“Make sure you’re not just throwing money at these kids too. You need to give them the proper resources so they feel like they’ll able to thrive at these elite institutions.”

 

You eyes grow small as your voice grows softer.

 

“When you feel like you don’t belong, it can really eat at ya.”

 

The billionaire’s eyebrows furrow at you change in demeanor. He suddenly stands up as he claps.

 

“I love these ideas. Fletcher, you better watch out before Snakey here takes your job.”

 

The sweaty man jumps nervously as he fumbles through his words.

 

“Pepper, make this program a reality. Send the draft to Snake-Queen over here before finalization.”

 

He winks at you.

 

“She knows what she’s talking about.”

 

You smile as you look to the ground.

 

“Alright. Everyone get out. All this business talk is making me wish I was drunk.”

 

You begin to follow the two businesspeople before you look back at your boss. He stands with his hands in his pocket as he watches the busy streets of New York City go by.

 

“Tony.”

 

“What’s up bug-eyes?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He turns his head to face you. “For?”

 

“Listening.”

 

He shrugs. “Glad you’re thankful. I don’t do it often.”

 

“Don’t ruin the moment, jackass.”

 

Tony lets out a chuckle as you do the same.

 

Your eyes linger on him for a moment longer before closing the door behind you.


	13. Mini Me

“Have dinner with me.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll pay.”

 

“I assumed you would. The answer is still no.”

 

Tony pouts as he lays his head on the wall of the cubicle, fumbling with the little trinkets you hung up to make this place seem a little bit like home.

 

You continue to type furiously on your keyboard.

 

“You’re not hungry?”

 

“Not really.” You reply, not missing a beat.

 

“Liar.”

 

You stop to finally look up at the man.

 

He flashes a grin when you do.

 

“Why are you annoying me.”

 

“It’s fun.”

 

“You force me to stay after hours with hundreds of draft papers for this non-profit just to bother me?”

 

“For the most part. I feel better when you’re around.”

 

Your eyes widen at the confession before your lips contort into a sly smirk.

 

“You _like_ me.”

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Snakey. You ruffle a few feathers around here and it’s funny to watch.”

 

You stand as you begin to twirl around him.

 

“That and you _like_ me.” You sing as you begin to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

 

You feel his breath on your cheek.

 

Regret begins to fill your body as your look at his face. You start to notice some of his small quirky features that can only be seen at a small distance.

 

Your eyes focus in as you roam his face for new information, not saying anything as your hand slowing reaches to touch his cheek.

 

He doesn’t protest.

 

His cheek under your finger is warm and soft as you gently feel his skin.

 

“I want Chinese food.” You whisper.

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Way to ruin the moment.”

 

“There wasn’t a moment to ruin.” You say with a tilt of your head as you step back. “I’m in charge of the radio tonight.”

 

—

 

The teenaged duo exits the train station as they walk down the busy sidewalk during evening rush hours.

 

Tajah’s eyes is on her phone.

 

Peter is sweating more than he’d like to.

 

He takes a quick glance over as is left in awe. His eyes quickly focuses on her low eyes that reflects the light of the phone. He then travels down to the profile of her face, the sharpness in her demeanor shows on her cheek and jawline.

 

She then locks her phone and looks up, causing Peter to quickly look somewhere else.

 

“So how did you get this sweet ass internship? I thought a place like Stark Industries would only want people in college.”

 

The boy chuckles nervously as he places his hand in his pockets, not knowing what to do with them.

 

“I g-guess my resumé was outstanding.”

 

Tajah lets out a huff as she smirks, causing Peter’s knees to almost buckle.

 

“I gotta hit you up when I’m working on mine then.”

 

“Sure thing!”

 

The outburst startles the teenage girl as Peter cringes to himself.

 

“I-I mean — Well — Y-You have my number already. When you’re ready I’ll be happy to help!”

 

Tajah eyes widen as she looks up at him. “Seriously?”

 

The teenage boy nods.

 

She looks away for a moment before looking back with a genuine smile on her lips.

 

“That’s really nice of you, Peter. I really appreciate it.”

 

The authentic smile on girl’s face allows the boy’s body to relax for the first time this evening.

 

“It’s no problem, Tajah.”

 

The duo continue until they reach the tallest building on the busiest block in Manhattan. Peter scans his I.D. card and holds the door open for his guest before following her into the emptier than usual building.

 

The teenage girl drinks in her surroundings as Peter watches with a smile.

 

“This is so _fancy!”_

 

“Yeah.” The teenage boy nods as he rubs the back of his neck. “Tony likes fancy.”

 

“You know Tony Stark?”

 

“A…little.” He lies.

 

Tajah nods. “Well, where’s the best place to work?”

 

“We can go up to the studio!”

 

“You mean _Tony Stark’s_ studio? Is that even allowed? I wouldn’t want you to jeopardize your internship for a lousy project.”

 

Peter shrugs as he nods towards the elevator. “It’ll be fine. Tony isn’t here, anyways.”

 

“If you say so.” Tajah says slowly as she steps into the elevator.

 

The pair chat idly about plans for the project as they slowly rise up to the top floor. As they get closer, guitar riffs and DJ scratches get louder.

 

When they step out, voice can be heard singing along.

 

“ _See-saw swinging, with the boys in school and her feet are just fly up in the air!”_

 

“Oh no.” Peter whispers to himself.

 

Tajah raises an eyebrow at her project partner. “I thought there was nobody here?”

 

“ _Singing, ‘Hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle and they swinging like it just don’t care!”_

 

“I thought so too — “

 

Suddenly, the music gets louder making the pair jump and cover their ears.

 

“We gotta let them know we’re here!” Peter yells over the music. “If we tell them we’re working on something, maybe they’ll lower it!”

 

“They sound like their having a good time, though! Would they really?”

 

“We won’t know if we don’t try!”

 

The high school students nod as they follow the noise of the rambunctious music to source, leading them downstairs to Tony Stark’s private studio.

 

Through the clear glass is Tony Stark on top of the table on his knees in the middle of a serious air guitar riff.

 

And you standing next to him, belting out the verses on your imaginary microphone as your hands do the motions the vinyl scratch sounds.

 

_“It wasn't me, she was foolin’ cause she knew what was she was doin’; When she told me how to walk this way! She told me to — “_

 

The two adults then yell into the air.

 

“ _Walk this way!”_

 

Peter sighs as he slides taps on the glass.

 

Of course he is ignored.

 

He does it again, this time Tajah joins along.

 

“Sorry, ever since _she_ got here Tony’s been wilder than usual — Tajah?”

 

The teenage girl eyes widen as her gaze locks onto yours.

 

You stop your performance when your eyes lock on to hers.

 

“Why’d you — “ Tony starts but stops as he sees the young students peeping through. The billionaire sighs as he pauses the music.

 

“Let us in!” Peter groans.

 

Tony lazily hops off the table and unlocks the door with an unimpressed glare on the teenage boy.

 

“Thanks for interrupting my Run-DMC and Aerosmith reunion concert.”

 

You quietly tip toe behind Tony to get a better look at the students.

 

“Yeah, um, sorry about that. I have a project to do with — “

 

“ _Tajah!”_ You screech, causing Tony to jump in surprise.

 

The teenage girl looks at you with wides eyes that quickly turn into bored lidded ones. “I didn’t know you annoyed other people with your century old music.”

 

You try to pat her head as she shrugs you off with a groan, but her attitude doesn’t slight you one bit. “I missed you too, mini me!”

 

Peter’s mouth drops open as his eyes shifts between you and Tajah, his sweat returning from earlier.

 

“You both _know_ each other?”

 

“Yeah.” Tajah says apologetically. “She’s my stupid neighbor.”

 

Tony’s eyes lands on you as you hug the catty teenager, his chest contracting at the sight of the reason of the things you had to do.

 

He studies you both as he crosses his arms. You look completely different from each other, but the unapproachable nature that the two of you carry when first meeting someone is nearly identical.

 

It brings a smile to his face as he steps forward.

 

“So you’re Snakey’s — “

 

“Snakey?” Tajah interrupts with wide eyes.

 

Tony raises an eyebrow at the sudden panic in her voice. “Yeah that’s my nickname for her.”

 

The young girl looks at you, her eyes oozing concern as silently screams for an explanation.

 

You pat her head again, this time she accepts the touch as she steps in front of you, like she's shielding you from harm.

 

“It’s alright, he knows.” You chuckle.


	14. Denial

You watch the high school students chat and giggle over their project and Chinese food from across the studio.

 

“How did Twerp 2.0 find out about Queen Cobra?” Tony asks quietly as he hands you your bag of takeout.

 

“I usually come back home through the back window. Tajah was on the patio working on her mumbo jumbo computer when she saw me slither in.”

 

“How did she take it?”

 

“Eh, she was annoyed at me for a while. She got over it when bills had to get paid.”

 

The billionaire nods as he takes a bite of rice before squinting back at you. “Wait, mumbo jumbo computer?”

 

“Yeah. She’s in to — “ You gesture towards the technology in the studio with your hand. “Nerd shit. She keeps it to herself, though.”

 

“She should intern here if — “

 

“No.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 

“So she could be around an _Avenger_ and _Spider-Man?_ I think the fuck _not!”_ You whisper harshly. “Leave the ‘superhero’ shit for the weirdos like you and me.”

 

You sigh as your sad eyes land on Tajah as she continues to giggle with Peter. “She’s a normal kid. I need her to have normal kid problems.”

 

Tony watches you watch the teenage girl. There’s a fierce sense of protection in your eyes, much like a mother protecting her young.

 

“Alright.”

 

A sense of relief washes over you as you still watch Tajah.

 

The high school student looks up at you, her eyes are as hard as yours as she tilts her head.

 

You do the same in the opposite direction.

 

Tony eyes widen in amusement as he watches you two interact. The likeliness is astounding.

 

“Fuck you staring at?” The teenager snarls with a harsh smile.

 

“None of ya fuckin’ business!” You reply in the same tone.

 

So astoundingly similar.

 

“You both are literally the _same_ person.” The billionaire chuckles.

 

Tajah scoffs as she crosses her arms. “Please don’t disrespect me like that.”

 

Peter can’t help but let out a chuckle while you narrow your eyes.

 

“Don’t make me embarrass you in front of ya fuckin’ boyfriend.”

 

The two teenagers stop giggling as they awkwardly look at each other. Peter’s face is bright red as he chooses to look at everything but his classmate while Tajah fiddles with her hands as she makes herself look small.

 

You smile triumphantly as you assume victory.

 

“D-Dont act all mighty just c-cause you got a man now.” The teenage girl meekly lets out, still not able to look at Peter.

 

A beat of silence passes as you process her words.

 

“Whose my man?”

 

Tajah points at the billionaire whose attention is on his phone. He only looks up when he notices all of the attention is on him.

 

“Huh. What happened?”

 

“The children think we’re together. Tell ‘em we aren’t.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Peter grumbles to himself.

 

Tajah looks to Peter with wide eyes. “You mean they aren’t?”

 

“ _Hell no!”_ You shriek.

 

“Woah.” Tony dramatically pouts as he crosses his arms. “That ‘no’ was pretty intense. Are you saying I wouldn’t make a good boyfriend for you?”

 

“You play too fuckin’ much.” You sigh as you pinch your nose bridge. “ _Way_ too fuckin' much. _”_

 

“I’m just saying,” Tony chuckles as he wiggles his eyebrows. “That ‘no’ hurt my feelings.“

 

“Don’t put any ideas in these kid’s head — “

 

“I dunno.” Peter interrupts with a small smile. “People who are just professional colleagues don’t jam out to music on a Monday night.”

 

“ _Twerp!”_ You hiss.

 

Tajah chuckles as her arrogant demeanor returns. “You’re the only one in denial here.”

 

You look at your boss. His smile is wide enough to make is usual big brown eyes into little slits as he seems to be having the time of his life.

 

You then glare at the girl who started this mess. “Fine. I won’t bother you about your little boyfriend — “

 

“Shut _up!”_ Tajah hisses.

 

Peter pouts at his classmate. “We can go w-work in another room if you’d like.”

 

“Nah it’s alright.” Tony says as he guides you out the room. “My lady and I — “

 

“Ex _cuse_ me!?”

 

“Don’t interrupt sweetheart. We old hags will be the one to move. Remember to cite your sources!”

 

And with that he slams the door.

 

You turn to him, your pupils oblong due to the rage bubbling.

 

Mostly embarrassment and blushing, but rage is in there somewhere.

 

“What the _hell_ was that?”

 

Tony crosses his arms as he looks at you with an unamused face.

 

“You said you don’t want her involved in this superhero stuff. How else would I explain us spending so much time together?”

 

“Oh I don’t fucking know, maybe the fact that you _drown_ me in _fucking paperwork!?”_

 

The billionaire looks up at the ceiling as he mind works.

 

“Huh. Guess you’re right.”

 

“I am two seconds away from kicking you in the chest.”

 

“You can do whatever you want to me, _honey.”_

 

“Eat my ass, Stark.”

 

“If you’re into that kind of stuff, _sugarplum_ — “

 

You stomp away as he laughs his way back down to the studio.

 

“I’ll put your leftovers in the fridge, _my love!”_

 

You hate the way your chest flutters.


	15. Door Slammin'

Your sleek heels click on the marble floors as you head to the board room.

 

A new killer professional outfit along with a face beat for the gods all thanks to a recent paycheck.

 

You feel good, the best you’ve felt in a while.

 

Is it the clean money? Is it the expensive bra? Is it the _Fenty_ lip gloss?

 

At this point, you don’t even know.

 

You open the door to the board room to be greeted by a whistle.

 

“Damn Snakey, lookin’ good.”

 

A smile graces your lips. “Yeah, you right. What are you doing here so early? The meeting doesn’t start for another —“ You check your watch. “15 minutes?”

 

“I can’t be early?”

 

“Tony Stark is _never_ early. What’s up?”

 

The billionaire chuckles as he looks at you with a small smile. “I actually just wanted to talk.”

 

“About?”

 

“Are you nervous? I was for my first board meeting.”

 

You shake your head. “I’m fine. Excited, actually. This is the start of me helping my community for the better.”

 

“Damn, I came up her for nothing huh.” The billionaire pouts.

 

“Yeah, guess you did.” You smirk as you fix his tie.

 

He watches you with low eyes as you finish and meet his gaze.

 

“But I appreciate your presence for once.”

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

“No problem, boss.”

 

Tony returns his gaze to the busy streets of Manhattan. You do the same, but watch the man from the corner of your eye.

 

He looks tired, exhausted even, but there is still something about his demeanor that seems optimistic and lively.

 

He turns to you again, his eyes wide with excitement. “You wanna see something cool?”

 

“Will it kill me?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I’ll risk it. Lay it on me.”

 

Tony reaches into his pocket to hold on a fidget spinner with the same color palette as his Iron Man suit. He is brimming with excitement as he spins the toy, an 8-bit tune along with lights emitting from it.

 

“Ozzy Osbourne, Crazy Train?”

 

The billionaire smirks. “I’ve taught you well, young student.”

 

“So this is what you’ve been working on this whole time?”

 

“Eh, it was more like a stress reliever.”

 

“What’s been stressin’ you out? I thought you had this superhero shit down?”

 

“Oh please, Snakey. I basically _created_ this superhero shit.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?

 

You look to your boss when he doesn’t immediately answer. There’s a small cringe he does in his eyes, the most uncomfortable he has ever shown you.

 

“It’s quiet underground. It’s like ever since you left, everyone died.”

 

“Ain’t that a good thing?”

 

“Yup.” He says with a pop of the ‘P’.

 

“So whats the problem?”

 

“What if you go back?”

 

The confession shocks you into silence for a moment. You open your mouth, but nothing comes out.

 

“That means I got to keep you by my side, for the sake of the market.” The billionaire continues.

 

He looks at you, his eyes cloudy as he thinks.

 

“For my sake too.”

 

“Corny.” You reply without missing a beat.

 

“Did it work?”

 

On cue, the Board of Trustees start piling into the room. You begin to walk over to greet then all.

 

“Not sure, I’ll think about it over dinner.” You throw over your shoulder.

 

—

 

“Granmomma!” You yell as you burst through the first floor of the brownstone apartment.

 

“Child, what did I tell you about yelling and slamming doors?” A strong voice replies from the lively room.

 

It’s late in the afternoon, so the kitchen is bubbling with a small static stereo playing that classic Motown sound. Standing over the stove is an old woman with long white dreadlocks pulled up into her signature bun. Her face is hard, but it lightens up for a split second when you enter.

 

“Just my Imagination, The Temptations, 1971.” You say absentmindedly after giving the old woman her respects.

 

“Why do you know about my era more than me?” She chuckles as she stirs a pot.

 

You shrug.

 

Granmomma hums to the melody of her speaker as you look over her shoulder to the boiling food that fills your nose with memories of innocence.

 

“How was the meeting today?”

 

“It went _perfect!_ The non-profit was approved immediately!”

 

“That’s wonderful news! Go tell Tajah, she’s in her room.”

 

You obey as you scurry out the room.

 

“Also tell her to lower down them games! Givin’ me a damn headache!”

 

A chuckle escapes your lips as you burst into the teenaged girl room. The walls is plastered with posters of retro game and anime and the floor is a mess with laundry. She’s in her spot on the bed, acute attention on the small television and nimble fingers on a Playstation 4 controller.

 

“Granmomma said lower it.”

 

Tajah sucks her teeth, but obliges anyways.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“I got approved, budget and everything.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” The teenage girl says as her eyes still gaze at the screen, but her voice holds genuine excitement.

 

You shake your head. “Don’t you got a project to finish with ya little boyfriend?”

 

Tajah pauses the game to look at you with dangerous eyes. “First of all, mind ya damn business. Second of all, I gotta wait for him to call me back — “

 

As if on cue, the phone rings.

 

It takes everything in your being to not laugh when she jumps halfway across the room to answer.

 

“Hey Peter.” She says after a cough. “Yeah everything’s fine, I’m just doing laundry, you?”

 

You watch the girl with a raise of your eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, Tuesdays fine. M-My house!?” She suddenly look to you panic, but you can only encourage her with a nod.

 

“U-Um, how about yours instead? My house is going through construction, so it’s a mess everywhere. Yeah, after school is cool. See ya.”

 

Tajah hangs up before a sigh of relief escapes her lips.

 

Silence permeates the room for a second before your chuckles fill the room.

 

“Construction, huh?”

 

“Shut up. I don’t want him over here.”

 

“Why?”

 

The teenage girl pouts as she looks over the posters on the wall and then you with insecure eyes.

 

“Boys don’t like girls who likes this kind of stuff.”

 

Your eyebrows raise in shock. “What!? You shouldn’t minimize your interest for a _boy!_ I taught you better than that!”

 

Her shoulders go up and down once.

 

“Aw.”

 

She looks up at you with an eyebrow raise.

 

“You _like_ him.”

 

Tajah throws you out the room and slams the door shut as your snickers turn into snorts.

 

“Stop slamming doors like you own the place!”

 

The girl peeks her head out through the crack. “My bad!” She squeals before staring you down with small eyes.

 

“You better not say shit.”

 

“Don’t worry.” A dangerous smile slithers on to your face. “Ima stay shut.”

 

She looks you up and down with hesitant eyes before sighing. “Fuckin’ weirdo.” She grumbles before retreating back into her room.

 

You chuckle as you hear the doorbell ring.

 

“That must be my mail!” Granmomma yells from the kitchen. “I can’t leave the stove, do me a favor and answer it!”

 

“I got you!” You yell back as you jog to the door.

 

You’re about to greet the guest with a smile, but an eyebrow raise comes instead.

 

“I decided to take you up on that dinner offer.”

 

“I was half joking.”

 

“Then I accept the half that was serious.”

 

You purse your lips as his smirk grows. Behind him, the whole set up is there. The sleek black car with tinted windows, the driver waiting out front, and the man himself in the flesh.

 

“Nah.”

 

He’s about to speak, but you cut him off as you turn back into the house.

 

“But you can join us for dinner. Don’t slam the door or else Granmomma’s gonna get mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! updates are sparse on both this all on continuing fics right now cause my keyboard is whamming out. 9 to 5 readers only this wont really effect you cause i wrote ahead, but if you also read Luminosity...then youre gonna haveta wait :(
> 
> the semesters ending in a week and then its summer vacation!! gonna write a shit ton
> 
> the t'challa/reader tag is lookin a lil empty so i might tap dance over there once i get an idea that sticks
> 
> but hey! i love when you all talk to me. your comments and kudos are great.
> 
> luv y'allz
> 
> -librani


	16. Dinner

“Why is Tony Stark at the table?” Tajah asks when she looks up from her phone as she enters the dining room.

 

“That’s a good question that I don’t have the answer to.” You mumble as you set the table with plates.

 

You feel a smack on the back of your head as the teenage girl yelps as well.

 

“I didn’t raise y’all to be so damn rude!” Granmomma scolds as she sets the final pitcher of homemade iced tea on the dining table.

 

Tony doesn’t hide his chuckle. “That’s right, be nice to me.”

 

“Don’t act like a damn child — ” You snarl back.

 

Another smack.

 

This time, Tajah joins in the giggle fest with Tony.

 

“Twerp 2.0.” The billionaire starts when the laughs dies off. “Hows school and life and…school?”

 

“Ready for winter break.” The teenage girl replies without missing a beat. “Hows being a crazy rich superhero?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Same old same old.”

 

“Cool. Mind giving me a dollar?”

 

“I am absolutely offended that you think I carry those around.”

 

“How about 100 then — “

 

Granmomma sets the final pot of food on the table as she narrows her eyes at the child when she sits down, effectively shutting the teenager up.

 

You sit down next to your boss as you smirk at the justice being served.

 

“Tony, thank you for joining us for dinner this evening. My girls don’t usually bring guests over, so a new face is always a nice surprise.”

 

“Thank you for having me.” Tony says seemingly genuinely, much to your surprise.

 

The old woman smiles as she raises her hands onto the table. “Alright, lets start grace.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows goes down in confusion as Tajah grabs one hand while you grab the other. When he sees the women bow their heads and close their eyes, only then does he understand whats going on and follows along.

 

“Father God, thank you for bringing us another day where we’re able to have a home with food in it. Times are rough, but we appreciate the blessings you give us.”

 

Tajah then speaks. “God, you the homie for helping me catch this A+ I got on the pop quiz today.”

 

The teenager snickers at the end of her prayer as the old woman glares at her before closing her eyes again.

 

It’s your turn to speak. “God. Uh, thank you for — “ You sigh before you continue. “Bringing Tony into my life.”

 

The billionaire eyes open in shock as he processes your words.

 

“He’s annoying most of the time, plus I think he gets his pleasure by making me irritated. Aside from the obvious things he gave me, like a job and stuff, he brings happiness into my life. God, I hope you let Tony stay a while.”

 

You drop your hands and keep your gaze forward, anxiety soon piling up as realization to what you just did dawns slowly.

 

“That was nice.” Granmomma smiles as she studies the both of you.

 

“Uh-huh, _real_ nice.” Tajah adds as she digs into the pot with rice.

 

Your eyes oblong dangerously at the teenaged girl as you start with the fried fish.

 

“Hey.”

 

You look up at the man you’ve been avoiding. You’re met with a small smile of genuine happiness that leaves you breathless for a moment, the feeling of foreign emotion bubbling in your chest.

 

“Thanks, teammate.” He whispers quietly.

 

You nod.

 

“No problem, teammate.”

 

—

 

You scrub the dirty plate in the sink full of dinnerware that was just used.

 

“Does Granmomma know about Snakey?” Tony asks as you hand the plate over for him to dry and set on the rack.

 

“Just the abilities, not the criminal stuff. Her old heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

 

“I mean she seems pretty strong, especially if you look at how hard she hits you.”

 

“Shut your mouth before I drown you in this sink.”

 

“Harsh.”

 

Silence returns as you continue the team effort of washing the dishes. You steal a glance from time to time, but he seems very invested in his role of patting the plates dry.

 

“You never did this before.” You state rather than ask.

 

“Is it obvious?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Tony looks guilty as he awkwardly places the plate in the overhead closet.

 

“Never had a dinner like that too.”

 

You look up at your boss with wide eyes. “Really?”

 

“Yup.” He confesses as he leans on the counter. “Dad was always going off and being brilliant and Mom was doing her own thing. Most of the time it was just food being brought to me.”

 

“Usually I would make a joke about being rich is oh so hard, but damn, that really — ” You pause as you search for the right word.

 

“Sucks.” He finishes.

 

You nod.

 

The billionaire shrugs. “Eh, it worked out. I’m a superhero genius who saved the world multiple times. Just got a bit of sleeping problems, can’t complain about that.”

 

“Sleeping problems? What do you mean?”

 

Tony immediately cringes at his slip up, but smooths it over. “I can’t sleep. No biggie.”

 

“When was the last time you had a full nights rest?”

 

He counts on his fingers as he thinks. “3 months ago — “

 

Before he can finish, you pull the billionaire by the hand out of the kitchen to the living room where Tajah lays on the couch with a screwdriver and a small box while Granmomma's taking a steady nap on her good chair.

 

“Granmomma. Tony here can’t sleep, you still got that thing you used to make me smell when I had nightmares?”

 

The old woman looks back at forth between you and you boss before groggily rolling out of her seat.

 

“Wait here.”

 

You oblige, rubbing the back of Tony’s hand with your thumb. The man looks lost in his thoughts but when he’s brought back down to reality he sends you a small smile of appreciation.

 

Tajah switch from the little invention to her phone before giggling.

 

“Did the first twerp hit you back again?”

 

“Worry about your man and I’ll worry about mine.” She replies without looking up from her phone.

 

“You _little_ — “

 

You hear a little gasp from behind you, and you immediately pinch your nose bridge as you let go on his hand.

 

“Aw, I had a feeling you two were together, but I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries.” Granmomma says as she places the item in your hand. “Remember to add the cinnamon and paprika and heat it up 10 minutes before bedtime.”

 

She goes and sit back in her good chair, falling back asleep with a smile on her face.

 

“Come back soon, Tony.”

 

“That’s the plan. Thank you for dinner.” The billionaire replies as you pull him to the door.

 

Tajah smirks. “Yeah, bring money too.”

 

“ _Behave.”_ Granmomma growls at the teenager as you and Tony leaves the apartment complex.

 

You sigh as you slowly close the door before looking at the container of cream. “Stay here, I’m gonna get some clothes from my place then go back to yours so you can get some damn sleep.”

 

“What are you, my babysitter?”

 

“Nah.” You say as you unlock the door next to Granmomma’s. “Just a teammate that cares about you.”

 

Tony chokes on his spit as you giggle into your apartment.


	17. Homemade Remedies

Tony pouts as he flips through the channels on the huge television screen that probably costs more than your yearly salary.

 

“This isn’t going to work.”

 

You squint at him from the kitchen.

 

“With an attitude like that, of course it won’t.”

 

“Seriously, I’ve tried everything.”

 

“Everything but my Granmomma’s recipe! Shut up and drink this.” You say as you skip over to him with a tall glass.

 

The billionaire looks down at the cup with small eyes before lazily reaching for it and taking a tiny sip. His eyes widen when he does before gulping the whole thing down.

 

“What _was_ that?”

 

“A warm milk with some secret ingredients. The old hag used to give me that before the actual cream, it helped calmed me down.”

 

“What were your nightmares about?”

 

You sit down next to him before starting. “That people were going to take me away. Granmomma didn’t know about what was going on but she held me close — “

 

With a slow and cause reach, you cradle him near your chest while stroking the back of his head with your thumb.

 

“ — And sang a lil song for me. “

 

Tony lets out a sigh he felt he was holding in for decades when you hit a sweet spot on his head. For the first time in a long while, he feels relaxed and at home.

 

He waits patiently before pouting.

 

“Are you going to sing?”

 

You scoff. “Hell no, I can’t sing.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

“Aw were you excited?”

 

“A little.”

 

You giggle as you continue to stroke his head.

 

“My nightmares are the same kinda. Instead of people taking me away, it’s aliens.”

 

“From the New York attack years ago?”

 

He nods. “Where were you when it happened?”

 

“In Granmomma’s living room hugging them. I really thought we were all going to die so I wanted to spend my last moments with the people I love.”

 

“Wise choice.”

 

You shrug.

 

“When I was sending the nuclear missile through the wormhole, I thought I was going to die too. I called Pepper, the only person I had in my life at the time to say goodbye, but she didn’t pick up.”

 

Tony sighs.

 

“Ever since then, I felt alone in this world. Panic attacks come out of nowhere, I’m making stupid mistakes that causes the world to go into jeopardy, half of my team members are nowhere to be found. I feel like I’m the charging force of the world’s chaos.”

 

The confession leaves you in shock. You’ve known him as the man who thinks he can do no wrong, who can do anything in the world without any repercussion of his actions. Yet, here he is having _panic attacks_ about keeping the Earth safe, and feeling alone while doing so.

 

You speak without thinking.

 

“You have me now. I may not be a lot, but don’t think you’re alone for a second.” You chuckle. “I’ve got a contract with you that proves otherwise.”

 

The billionaire lets out a laugh at your joke. “Sometimes the thought of you being out there with me gives me anxiety. I don’t want danger to come your way.”

 

“Oh give me a break. I ain’t the dainty little princess you think I am. Remember how we met? Yeah, if you didn’t have your stupid blasters I would’ve kicked your ass.”

 

“You know what? I think you’re right.”

 

“Exactly. Get up so I can get the cream.”

 

He groans, but obliges anyways.

 

You come back as quick as you were gone with a small dollop of cream in a cup. “You should go to your room because once you take a whiff of this you’ll be out in the next 10 minutes.”

 

“I’m staying here.” He replies quickly.

 

His voice leaves no room for argument so you let him be.

 

“Alright.” You say evenly as you sit next to him. “Smell this.”

 

The billionaire sniffs the cup and contorts his face in disgust.

 

“Wow that smells _disgusting.”_

 

“Correct, but its the key for sleep.”

 

“I refuse.”

 

“Do it.”

 

“No.”

 

Your eyes narrow. “I said do it.”

 

“And I said no.”

 

You stare him down with a dangerous gaze as he does with you.

 

In a flash you pounce onto him lap, fighting to get the cream near him.

 

“L-Let me — Let me do this!” You manage to yell out as you straddle his lap.

 

“What the hell is wrong with y-you — Stop it!”

 

“No!”

 

Through a series of mini slaps and dodges, you manage to wipe a small line of the cream under his nose causing for a victorious scream.

 

“Fuckin’ finally!”

 

Tony looks at you with a face of disgust. “This is really the worst thing I’ve ever smelled.”

 

“Deal with it.”

 

He sits in silence as he looks at you with his arms crosses and a childish pout as you continue to smirk at him.

 

“You’re still on me.” He says quickly.

 

“Yeah.” You reply nonchalantly.

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“Yup.” You say with the pop of the ‘P’.

 

“That’s good.”

 

He nods as he watches you. Your movements are truly like a snake, watching your prey through focused dilated eyes.

 

The snake has charmed it’s charmer.

 

You look up to his face with those captivating eyes of yours.

 

“Do you want me to get off?” You whisper as you draw in closer.

 

“Hell no.” He growls, finally closing the distance with a hard kiss on your lips.

 

You welcome the action fully as his arms wrap around your backside while yours wrap around his neck. The exploration of his mouth is rough and wild, sucking and biting through uncharted territory.

 

Your core begin to heat as your lips begin to kiss along his jawline to his ear, licking along the end of his lobe. The billionaire holds you tighter as he trails his tongue on down your neck and planting kisses on your shoulder.

 

The transition of the steamy make out session to a sweet and lingering series a kisses makes you pause to look at him in curiosity.

 

You don’t gaze at him long because he goes into another kiss thats less feverous and more emotional than the previous.

 

After, he holds you tight as he places his chin in the nook of your neck. It’s warm in his arms along with the long breathing patterns he does near your ears.

 

“Were you planning on doing that for a while?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“How long?”

 

“When we agreed that the kid talks too much.”

 

You chuckle as you play in his hair, welcoming a comforting silence after.

 

It’s nice, just being here with Tony.

 

Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. A man who happens to be your boss as well as superhero teammate.

 

Oh no.

 

“Tony, we can’t do this. I like you but we’re — “

 

A loud snore interrupts your sentence.

 

You chuckle as you gently lay him on the couch.

 

“Come back.” The sleeping man mumbles. “I can’t sleep without you.”

 

It takes a moment for you move, but you nudge your way in between his arms.

 

You sigh.

 

You’re going to regret this later, but its late and his body is warm against your back.

 

"Whatever."

 

Sleep comes fast for the both of you.


	18. A Regular Afternoon

The sound of the of the Irish A.I. causes the both of you to fall off the couch.

 

“Peter Parker and his guest Tajah Tallinn requests access. Shall I grant it?”

 

Tony rubs his eyes as he helps you up from the floor.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He groggily moans. “What time is it?”

 

“5pm, sir. You both slept for 19 hours.”

 

“19 hours!?” He parrots incredulously.

 

“Ha!” You clap. “I _told_ you my Granmomma’s sleeping cream works!”

 

The billionaire rolls his eyes as he’s pulls you closer by the waist. He looks down at you with soft lidded eyes as he processes your face.

 

“I don’t think it was only the cream.” He whispers as he begins to close the distance.

 

You get lost in his eyes before you crane your neck backwards.

 

“Your breath stinks.”

 

Tony shoulders slump as he glares childishly at you.

 

“Besides,” You continue. “The twerps are downstairs! We can’t let them see this.”

 

“It’s _fine,_ Snakey. I didn’t even give permission for them to come up — “

 

“Yes you did.” You and F.R.I.D.A.Y. say at the same time.

 

His eyebrows raises slightly as he holds his chin with one hand, the other find a home on your hips. “Did I really?”

 

Before you can answer with a snarl, the whole world continues in slow motion as the steps of the children are in listening range. Your body moves with out you telling it too as you flip behind the gigantic television in the living room.

 

The billionaire doesn’t realize what happens until the door opens.

 

“Hey Tony!” Peter awkwardly waves as he enters the room alongside his classmate.

 

“Sup.” Tajah nods.

 

“Yeah, any reason why you both think you live here?”

 

The teenage boy pouts. “This is our last meeting before the project, I swear! We can’t go over to each other houses so we decided to meet here again.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Tajah’s house is being renovated.”

 

“What? But —

 

“And my Granmomma doesn’t like me going over to boy’s house.” Tajah answers quickly, cutting off the billionaire.

 

Tony looks them both up and down before sighing. “Work upstairs in the lounge, I’ll order some pizza.”

 

The teenagers high five each other before scurrying to their new destination.

 

“You can come out now.”

 

You peek your head over the television slowly before tip toeing to him.

 

Tony chuckles as he pulls you in once again. “You really are a snake.”

 

“Listen, _boss — “_

 

“Showing me kinks already? Me likey.”

 

Commence huge eye roll. “No, listen to me. This isn’t — “

 

The A.I. interrupts you with an alarm.

 

“There is a disturbance in lower Manhattan. Here is live footage of the scene.” A screen then lowers to show a woman who shows enormous strength as she throws cars around like it’s no business.

 

Tony’s flirtatious nature takes a temporary back seat as he leads the way to his studio.

 

“I’ve made some adjustments to your suit by the way.” He says as he presses a few buttons to eject your alter ego from the display. “I’ve noticed loosening the fibers around the hand area will give you more control when you scale — “

 

“Guys!” Peter yells as he makes his way down the stairs. “Did you see the news — “

 

“Woah!” Tajah exclaims as she points to your suit. “Nice upgrade, sis.”

 

You groan. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

 

“Does everyone think I’m a fucking idiot?” The teenage girl says with a roll of her eyes. “You working with _Iron Man?_ It’s obvious theres more shit than paperwork and getting coffee. Not gonna lie, I prefer this than that whole dating thing.”

 

“Haha, yeah.” You chuckle awkwardly.

 

Tony snorts to himself.

 

“So what do you want us to do?” Tajah continues as excitement gleams through her eyes. “Can we control the computer? Is there a mic? Is there something to hack? When is Spider-Man going to show up? Can you — “

 

“ _You_ are staying here.” You say calmly as you look over the notes for the upgrades.

 

“What?!” The teenagers yells at the same time.

 

“It’s unsafe.”

 

“Tony!” Peter whines. “She can’t do this!”

 

“Actually, I agree with her. You _both_ are staying here and looking after one another. Another part of heroism is keeping the ones near you safe.” Tony says evenly, the last part stressed more at Peter.

 

You nod in agreement as you press a button on your suit for it to cling onto your body.

 

“Go upstairs and don’t do anything stupid.” Tony commands as he suits up.

  
The teenagers sadly obliges as they make their way up the stairs.

 

“Come back alive.” Tajah throws over her shoulder.

 

“Being alive is in fact part of the plan.” Tony chuckles as he opens the side of the studio to the outside.

 

You tilt your head. “Why are we going out this way? I can’t fly.”

 

“I’ll carry you.”

 

“How romantic.”

 

He chuckles as he carries you bridal style to the flying dock. “Nothing like a little flirting before a dangerous mission.”

 

The both of you take off.

 

—

 

The teenagers pout together on the expensive couch as they watch the live footage of Iron Man and Queen Cobra trying to calm the situation in lower Manhattan.

 

Things are going well.

 

“She’s like a hulk, but like, all womanly.” Tajah says inquisitively.

 

“And not green.” Peter adds on.

 

They both chuckle and then flinch when they see Iron Man take a huge punch.

 

“Isn’t it lame to be in a Stark Industries Internship and not be a part of the cool shit?”

 

The teenage boy shrugs. “I usually do more to help.”

 

He regrets his response as he sees Tajah jump up in excitement.

 

“So why are we here? We can actually be doing something instead of sitting on our butts and watching them get their asses kicked!”

 

“I was told to keep you safe here. Even if we do go, what can we do? We don’t have any powers!”

 

Tajah sighs as her sad gaze fall on the ground. “You’re right.”

 

Peter feels his chest contract. “S-Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. You’re right — W-Wait!“

 

Her eyes focuses on the television screen as she fishes in her pocket.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Do you see what she’s wearing?”

 

Peter focuses on the screen. “A bad leotard and weird spiky gloves?”

 

“The gloves aid her strength because it distorts the gravity waves around her. They’re struggling because every time they get close they get effected by her gloves!”

 

The teenaged girl then takes a small box out her pocket. “I’ve been working on a personal project that might help. It cancels out any nearby distortion of any waves. Even though the effective area is pretty small, we’ll just throw ‘em this and it’ll be smooth sailing from there!”

 

“I’m not s-sure about this Tajah. Last time I disobeyed Tony — “

 

“Peter.”

 

He looks up and sees a fierce dedication in her eyes that mirrors yours.

 

“Adults can be wrong sometimes! We can’t sit around and do nothing when we have the answer right here!”

 

The simple sentence awakens something in young boy. Despite not being able to use his suit, he is still Spider-Man.

 

He has to do something.

 

“Alright.”


	19. Girl in the Chair

You dodge a ferocious punch at the last second.

 

“Stand still so I kill you!”

 

Your movements are sluggish every time the madwoman is near. It’s a surprise that you’re you managed to only get a few scathes.

 

“Tony, it’s impossible to get close.”

 

He shoots his blasters as he flies in the sky. “I noticed. There seems to be a disruptor located on her somewhere, but I’m not sure _what_ wave she’s disrupting.”

 

You gasp. “The genius doesn’t have the answer for once? It’s doomsday!”

 

“Shut up and focus.” He snarls as he tries to heal his pride.

 

The villainous woman stomps her way to a car and hold it up high as if its a small box. “You flies _annoy_ me, especially Snake Fiend! Life better when Snake Fiend not in picture!”

 

“God, am I talking to a 2 year old?” You reply quickly.

 

Tony can’t hide his chuckle.

 

The strong woman throws the car at you in frustration.

 

You dodge with a simple flip before Tony stops the projectile from crash into a nearby building before returning next to you.

 

“What’s the plan, boss.”

 

“I’ve ordered all anti-disruptors from my studio, it should come in the next — “

 

“Hey Iron Man and Queen Cobra!”

 

You and Tony look at each other before cringing, disbelief seeping through both masks.

 

“I thought you locked the studio from the inside?”

 

“They’re kids, not dumb rats that can’t open doors!”

 

Tajah and Peter stand behind the police that blocks them from the battle ground.

 

“Guys, I have something useful!”

 

The woman takes lifts another car with ease. “Annoying puny voice. Shut up!”

 

The moment the car leaves the villain hands, time move slow around you. Your senses screaming through every limb of your body gives you the adrenaline rush you need to power through the crowd.

 

Peter covers Tajah as his sense move his body without asking it to.

 

With a swift movement, you grab both teenagers and scale a nearby roof away from the villainess.

 

“What. Are. You both. _Doing here!?”_ You spat in a dangerous voice.

 

Peter hides behind Tajah as the latter doesn’t relent. “You need this.”

 

She hands you her invention.

 

“An anti-disruptor?”

 

The teenagers nod.

 

Tony comes in through the intercom. “Did I hear anti-disruptor?”

 

“Yeah, the kids brought one.”

 

“Lets finish this then.”

 

You give one last look at the kids before jumping off the roof.

 

—

 

Tony studies Tajah’s invention admists the chaos that erupts in his studio.

 

“Not only did you both put yourselves in harms way unnecessarily, you _disobeyed_ direct orders!”

 

The teenagers sit on the chairs with their heads low as they take the scolding.

 

“If we didn’t come you guys would be still getting pounded by that fake Hulk!” Peter interjects as Tajah nods.

 

“Wrong.” Tony chimes in. “My anti-disruptors were coming in any second.”

 

The children hang their head in defeat.

 

“But,” The billionaire continues. “It’s impressive that you’ve managed to have an all anti-disruptor in one small box. Since mine are separate for each kind of wave, it would’ve been trial an error until we found out it was a gravity disruptor she was using.”

 

Tajah’s eyes widen as your narrows.

 

“Tony.” You force through a snarl. “You’re not _helping.”_

 

The billionaire sighs. “What you guys did today was totally unnecessary because we were handling the situation.”

 

You nod.

 

“But you did make the handling easier than expected.”

 

You smack you forehead.

 

“Tajah, hows the idea of being a part of the Stark Industries Internship Program?”

 

“ _What!?”_ You and the teenage girl both say at the same time.

 

The teenage girl gasp as she jumps up in shock, pulling Peter along. “Of course! — “ She ungracefully attempts to cool herself down. “I m-mean. That would be nice. Thanks.”

 

Peter smiles at his new comrade. “Lets go finish that pizza to celebrate!”

 

Tony chuckles as he watches them scurry up the stairs. As they leave the floor, he sighs before turning around to face your dangerous stare.

 

“I know you’re mad at me — “

 

“Pissed.” You interrupt with a hiss.

 

“But we kinda need her. She won’t be out on the field like Peter if thats what you’re thinking. More like guy — well, girl in the chair.

 

“You deliberately went against my wishes, Tony.”

 

His eyebrows go up as he processes what he’s done. “Snakey, she’ll be safe! Plus this is a perfect opportunity to build her skills.”

 

He slowly steps forward with his arms wide.

 

You cross your arms and walk by him.

 

“If anything happens to her I’m chucking this contract up your ass.”

 

You slam the door right after.

 

“You can have the suit 24/7 if it gets me out the doghouse!”

 

Theres a pause of silence.

 

You open the door once more with your head held high, swipe the suit from the table, and slam the door again.

 

Tony chuckles as he continues to work on his personal project.


	20. Pookie

You pinch your nose bridge as Tajah fiddles with the items on your desk.

 

“Can you please stop touching my things?” You sigh.

 

“Oh, does it bother you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The teenager blinks once before running her hands all over while smirking at you.

 

If there weren’t cameras you would’ve choked her out by now.

 

“Why aren’t you in school?” You grumble as you rub your temples in agony.

 

“This internship counts as a class so I get to leave early.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Tajah sticks her tongue out at you playfully before taking in the new environment quietly.

 

“It’s different here during a weekday. A lot of people.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And they all act like they never saw a Black girl before.”

 

“ _Yup.”_ You stress as you look up at her with frustrated eyes. “Did any of these bougie ass bitches say anything to you? I swear on — “

 

“Nah, they ain’t do anything. But if it helps, I’m proud of you.”

 

The simple sentence catches you off guard causing you to raise both eyebrows in shock.

 

“For?”

 

Tajah sits down in the chair next to you as she nervously plays with her fingers.

 

“This is safe.” She rethinks her words for a second. “Well, not necessarily safe since you’re still out there kicking these weirdos butts.”

 

The teenager looks at you with a small smile.

 

“You’re doing good things. I don’t have to worry about you going to prison anymore.”

 

You bring her into a tight hug despite her groans. “Your boyfriend’s here.” She whispers into your ear.

 

“Watch your mouth.” You whisper back before turning to face your boss with a snarky joke. It gets stuck in your throat when you see the his face void of anything lighthearted.

 

“Follow me. Bring the pipsqueak too.” He then turns and walks down the hall, not waiting for you.

 

You look at Tajah before quickly fooling him.

 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” You whisper as you jog next to him.

 

“Pop up team meeting. If you don’t have your suit nearby, I have a spare one.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Tony Stark is always prepared.” He says with small smirk.

 

You roll you eyes.

 

The billionaire opens the door to his main office to reveal a suited up Spider-Man. The masked hero stiffens and waves awkwardly as the trio enters the room.

 

“Hello law-abiding citizens.” He says with a deeper voice.

 

The pair of adults roll their eyes as Tajah gasps dramatically. Excitement is beaming from the girl's chest as she gleefully bounce on the tip toes of her feet. “Best. Internship. Ever!” She whispers in you ear.

 

“Spider-Man here caught one of your underground market buddies.” Tony says as he pulls up a monitor. “Hezekiah Jackson — “

 

“Pookie.” Tajah says with a sad pout, a stark 180 switch from the childish hops from earlier.

 

“Gesundheit. Hezekiah Jackson from — “

 

“Brooklyn.” You interrupt with a roll of your eyes. “He lives down the block. We know him as Pookie.”

 

The billionaire looks at Spider-Man before he looks at you with cautious eyes. “Makes sense because he requested to talk to you.”

 

“Then I don’t need a suit.”

 

Tony’s cautious eyes turns worrisome. “You sure?”

 

You nod. “Just show me where he is.”

 

The billionaire holds your gaze before sighing. “Follow me then.”

 

The walk to where the captured man’s location is long and awkward. You don’t need heighten senses to notice the tension.

 

“Talk to me.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow.

 

“You’re stressed. Talk to me.”

 

“My bagel this morning had less poppy seeds than I wanted — “

 

Your eyes oblong. “ _Tony.”_

 

“Alright, alright! Geez. I, um —I just don’t like this. What if he tries to attack you or something worse?” He stops and rest his hand on the doorknob, hesitant to twist and open. “It’ll be a bummer if you die.” He chuckles in attempt to negate his nervousness.

 

You rest your hands on his, carefully and gently removing his strong hands from the door. “Remember Tony, I’m not useless without my suit. I know you’ll be watching.” Your thumb rubs over his hand affectionately as the last finger is removed.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

The statement finally processes as Tony nods. “Alright, I’ll be in the spectator room.”

 

You nod and open the door. The man’s head is down on the desk with his hands cuffed to the table. You drink in the young man’s image. He’s college aged, yet he’s been in the same illegal industry longer than you.

 

“Yo.”

 

Pookie raises his head to look at you. His faces looks even more tired as his short dreads blocks his eyes, but the sight of a familiar face brings a smile to his face. “There’s my favorite amphibian or reptile, whatever the fuck you are.”

 

“Human, just fuckin’ weird.” You chuckle as you sit in front of him. “How are you?”

 

“Doin’ me, chillin’. You?”

 

“Chillin’, doin’ me.”

 

The old greeting brings a wide smile to his face as he attempts to get his hair from blocking his view. “Hows Granmomma and Lil’ Taj?”

 

“As the old hag would say, ‘they’re alive, so it ain’t too bad.’”

 

He nods slowly. “Amen to that.”

 

“How’s Brianna?”

 

“Still with a fool like me. Don’t know how she does it.”

 

You chuckle before frowning. “Pookie, what’s up. How’d you get caught?”

 

“I saw you on T.V. flippin’ around with that spider dude and rich guy, you know, tryin’ to take down that brolic bitch. Everyone whose panties weren’t twisted about you turnin’ good was cheering for ya, me included.”

 

You smile at the encouragement.

 

“Like damn, big homie python from down the block makin’ that money with the good guys!” He meets your gaze with hard and determined eyes. “So I gave myself in to the spider dude.”

 

“You _what!”_

 

“Yes ma’am, easy to get his attention, just shoot some lasers in the sky or some shit and he’ll come swingin’ by. But anyways, I wanna do what you doin’ now, the good guy shit. I ain’t really think of the morality shit before, but seeing you on that T.V. inspired me on a level I ain’t never felt before.”

 

He hangs his head as his voice wavers. “You know how it is, people be dyin’ left and right. I was willing to die for the bread, but Bri’s gotta baby coming and I can’t leave them alone in this world.”

 

You place a hand on his and you continue to listen.

 

“I’m real good with computers. Ain’t as talented as Tajah, that chick is on another level, but I can get better. Just gimme the chance to be a _good guy_ for once.”

 

Your head nods without you telling it to. “Ima fight for you, Pookie. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

 

His smile returns, wider than ever. “Thank you, I really mean it.”

 

You nod as you begin to leave the room.

 

“I heard about ya college program. You makin’ big moves inspirin’ the hood. Keep at it!”

 

His words, simple as it is, fills your heart to it’s brim.

 

“Appreciate the encouragement.”

 

He nods as you leave the room.

 

The walk back to the team is quiet as the events that just occurred processes in your head.

 

As soon as you enter the room, all three heads turn to look at you.

 

Tony looks at you with soft eyes. “Hey.”

 

The simple action causes your tears to start streaming.

 

“T-Tony.”

 

It’s hard to talk with all the hiccups and gasping you’re doing, but you made a promise and intend to keep it.

 

“H-H-Hezekiah Ja-Jackson."

 

You stop to calm yourself down with a sigh. All this crying in front of Tony and the two twerps ain't cute at all.

 

However, you still allow the tears to flow.

 

"Hezekiah J-Jackson, despite his rough past, w-would make an excellent addition to Stark Industries’ Tech department. I can provide an e-extensive powerpoint as to why — “

 

“Don’t want it.” The billionaire interrupts.

 

Your heart drops.

 

“He starts Monday. Here at Stark Industries, we believe in second chances.”

 

Your eyes widen as more tears start coming down. You run over for a deep hug.

 

“Don’t get snot on my shirt.” He says with a playful roll of his eyes.

 

“Shut up.”

 

You two embrace each other as Tajah and Spider-Man watch from a distance.

 

“Wait.” The teenaged girl says suddenly. “Where’s Peter? We’re supposed to get hot chocolate soon!”

 

Spider-Man winces at the adults before the latter starts chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooo
> 
> this is my fave chapter so far, i really like pookie lol
> 
> my other piece 'luminosity' is gonna be on a halt till i finish this one cause its just easier. on a happier note i'll stop fucking around and update this more often! 
> 
> until next timmmmmme


	21. Ostentatious

You swing around in the chair as Tony tinkers on one of his everlong projects. The air is beginning to get stuffy from the lack of open windows, which you dislike.

 

“You need to go outside.”

 

The billionaire doesn’t look up from his drilling. “I don’t need to do anything, for your information.”

 

“You need to eat.”

 

“I had a donut.”

 

“How nutritious.”

 

Tony finally looks up with an unamused face. “You complain about how I always keep your here long, then when I tell you to leave early, you stay.”

 

“I grew fond of this dirty ass studio and one dirty ass engineer.” You quickly reply while looking your boss up and down. “That same dirty ass engineer needs to come outside with me on this wonderful Friday evening.”

 

“Sounds like you’re asking me on a date.”

 

The sentence cause your chest to inflate.

 

“If it’ll get you out of this place then maybe I am.”

 

He looks up at you, a smirk slowly encapsulating his face. “Should I call up a restaurant?”

 

“Hell no. I’m not in the mood for overpriced steak.”

 

“How about overpriced lamb?”

 

You cross your arms at him as he tilt his head in confusion. “What?” He pouts.

 

“What’s the least ostentatious thing you ever did in this city?”

 

The billionaire snorts. “Ostentatious is part of the Tony Stark brand.”

 

“How about roller skating? I know a rink that does decades night tonight. It’s way more fun when you dress the part.” You pull him from his studio as he groans like a toddler.

 

“But I gotta finish my thing!”

 

You scoff. “Whats your thing?”

 

“Top secret information. If I tell ya then I gotta kill ya.”

 

You place a hand on your hip as you stare him down for a minute. He gives you an award winning smile before he’s pulled up to his walk in closet in the penthouse. “Just saying, I never said yes to going.” He says as he mopes on the chair as you go through his closet.

 

“Shut up. What decade do you wanna go as?”

 

“Whatever you’re doing.”

 

You can’t hide your giddy as you dive in to rows and rows of clothing for any occasion known to the top 1%. Even though the amount of clothes in this one room can make any fashion store on SoHo bow it’s head in shame, the amount of safe and boring colors are disappointing. 

 

It shows on your face as you turn to him.

 

“What?” He question as he pours himself a glass of scotch from the mini bar. He gives you a glass which you accept.

 

“For an ostentatious person, your closet is rather lame.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, there’s always more that meets the eye.” He winks as he down his drink. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., mind showing me outfits for a throwback event?”

 

“No problem, sir.” The A.I. answers. “Which era are you going for?”

 

“70’s disco for the ostentatious man!” You clap.

 

“How corny.”

 

“Which is perfect for you!”

 

The rows of clothing begin to move on a conveyor belt as the stale everyday button down shirts and jeans are replaced with bright patterned tops and bellbottoms.

 

A glint sparkles in your eyes as you whistle in approval. An intense orange blouse paired with the wide legged trousers catches your eyes. “These go well together!”

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me where this in public.”

 

“You did worse things. I think you’ll be fine.” You say as you throw his outfit to him.

 

He catches as he roll his eyes. “What are you wearing?”

 

Your eyes widen dangerously with glee. “We’re gonna pay a visit to Granmomma’s real quick.”

 

—

 

“I said no pictures, squirt.”

 

“Request denied.” Tajah sings as she fills her phone with images of the billionaire in his all out 70’s outfit. 

 

“There’s no point.” He sighs as he fixes aviator eyewear. “Do you know when Snakey’s gonna be out?

 

“Uh-huh. Don’t worry, your girly gonna come out any minute now. It’s not good to rush cuteness.”

 

“She’s not my ‘girly’, pipsqueak.”

 

The teenaged girl stops taking pictures to give the billionaire an eye roll. “Sure thing — “

 

“Granmomma!” You laugh from down the hallway.

 

“Don’t ‘Granmomma’ me! Your hair can be bigger.”

 

At the sound of your voice, Tony stands as you turn the corner. The sight almost causes the man to sit back down.

 

An all white halter jumpsuit with bell bottoms hugs your body in all the right places. Granmomma’s on her tip toes picking out the afro wig to it’s maximum circumference that’ll rival any diva from the 1970’s itself.

 

“Tony, can you tell this woman that I look fine?”

 

The billionaires shifts the weight on his feet as he puts his sweaty hands in his pocket. “You look fine.”

 

Tajah nudges him.

 

“More than fine.” He corrects himself. “Fantastic, maybe.”

 

“Maybe?” You chuckle.

 

“Hard maybe.” He smiles back.

 

Tajah laughs as she continues to take pictures. “You look like a whole bad bitch — “ The old woman’s glare causes her to stop mid sentence and recalibrate. “I-I mean, what is it that y’all use to say back then? A bad mama jama?”

 

“That’s right! Or a bad motha — “

 

“Shut your mouth!” Tony and you say at the same time.

 

The old woman smiles as looks between you and your boss as memories of her youth begins to flood her mind. “That was my good luck outfit. I had all the men kissing where I walked in that.” She sits in her good chair as she closes her eyes for a nap. “Don’t waste it’s potential.”

 

“Alright Granmomma.” You say with a playful eye roll as you kiss her cheek and fist bump Tajah. “Tony — “

 

You stop when you turn as catch his wistfully hungry gaze. An eyebrow raise causes him to be brought down to reality. “Hm?”

 

The teenager snorts as you cross your arms. “You ready?”

 

“Mhm. After you.” He gestures behind the presence of chivalry.

 

“He’s tryna look at your butt.” Tajah squeals.

 

You raise an eyebrow at the man in question as he digs in his pocket and pulls out a small device.

 

“That’s it, for that I’m deleting your pictures.”

 

“How are ya gonna do —  _ Hey!” _

 

The billionaire pockets the device as he follows you out the apartment complex. You lock the door before crossing your arms and glaring playfully at your companion for the evening. 

 

“Well — “

 

He’s interrupted by Tajah as she opens the window and lazily calls out to you. “Can you get me milk?”

 

“You can’t wait until tomorrow?”

 

“I need it for my cereal in the morning, though.”

 

You sigh. “Fine.”

 

The teenaged girl then glares at Tony.

 

“I’ll let you continue to stare at her butt.” She says before closing and locking the window.

 

There is a pause as you raise an eyebrow to the man.

 

“Just to clear any confusion, I was totally looking at your ass.”

 

You laugh as you walk in front and pose like any seductive 70’s diva would. “Of course you were! Do you see my thighs in this? I look like I’m dancing through the Soul Train!” You sing as you dance to the car.

 

Tony sighs as he adjusts his crotch area without shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan on finishing this before the year ends lol dont give up on me


	22. Roller-skating

“What do you  _ mean _ you don’t know how to roller-skate!?”

 

The billionaire goes for another shot from the mini bar in one of his  _ many _ dark tinted window limousine. The glass touches him lips before you take it away, earning you a glare from the man.

 

“Roller-skating is dumb.”

 

“Only when there's bad music!”

 

Tony sinks in his seat as he plays on his phone.

 

“You’re just mad because the Oh-So-Great-Tony-Stark can’t do everything!” You jest. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach ya a skill or two.”

 

“I’m forever in your debt — Now give me back my drink.”

 

“Nope. There’s something up with your outfit that’s buggin’ me.” You say as you squint, looking the man up and down.

 

“Maybe the fact that it’s on my body — “

 

“Your shirt!”

 

The billionaire looks down at his flashy buttoned up blouse before frown at you. “What about it?”

 

You begin to unbutton the shirt. “Men always had their chest out in the 1970’s! Show the world your manliness!“

 

A bare chest greets you, the completed throwback outfit brings a smile on your face. Your gaze watches him for a reaction, but all the man does is stare down at his chest looking bothered. With a small tap on his chest you bring his attention back to you.

 

“I can button it back up if you want me to.” 

 

“Its fine, I just forget that it’s not there anymore.”

 

You tilt your head.

 

The billionaire sighs, knowing he opened a can of worms in front of the hungry predator. “My arc-reactor. The thing that kept me alive and was killing me at the same time.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

Tony chuckles. “Yeah, dying isn’t as fun as in the movies.”

 

“But,” You hand him his drink as your voice grows meek. “You’re better now, right?”

 

He gives you a small smile of appreciation. A joke or two goes through in his mind, but he decides against it.

 

Silence fills the expensive car as you sip on a drink.

 

“You were in my dream.”

 

Your neck cracks from turning too fast. “Really!?”

 

“Yeah, you were kick-boxing Pepper in a championship match.”

 

“Now why the hell would I do that?”

 

“For my attention of course.”

 

You cough on your drink.

 

“Kidding!” He chuckles.

 

“No.” You say as you chug a glass of water. “No, you aren’t.”

 

“Yeah. So you’re saying you wouldn’t fight Pepper for a chance on the throne?”

 

“Fight over a man? Sounds very foreign to me.”

 

The billionaire laughs. His chuckles are contagious, for he gets a couple of giggles out of you.

 

“I forgot you two were a thing, couldn’t see any gossip magazine without opinion sections about which blonde they think you’re cheating on her with. They went double crazy when y'all split” You pause to finish your drink. “No wonder she doesn’t like me.”

 

Tony opens his mouth.

 

“ _ Despite _ us being a professional relationship only.”

 

He closes his mouth with a childish pout, moving his gaze to the window. The city lights passes through the never boring city, perfect for the never boring man.

 

“Your lips weren’t thinking that the other night.”

 

You throw your empty glass at the laughing man.

 

—

 

The disco ball turns to the lively music that has the roller rink bursting with energy. Colors fill the room and there's a contagious excitement in the air that’ll get anyone to roll on into the crowd.

 

Everyone save for Tony since his hands are glued to the wall as he skates incredibly slow, his feet awkward on the rink.

 

“Are you looking at me?” You scowl as you skate backwards effortlessly, matching his speed. “You have to  _ push _ forward against the ground and maintain balance!”

 

The man attempts the action, only to miserably lose balance and cling to the wall once more.

 

All the giggles you were holding in come out at once.

 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up.”

 

You hold your stomach. “Tony, I’m sorry, you just look so  _ stupid!” _

 

“You don’t think I know that?”

 

Between the laughs, you see the genuine embarrassment the man feels for not knowing how to do something simple as rollerskating. It pulls at your heartstrings.

 

“Come.” You hold a hand to him. “You’re going to learn how to skate if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

The billionaire gazes at your hand before interlocking his. You slowly lead him off the wall, aiding his balance.

 

“Just let me guide you.” You coax as you squeeze his hand. “See? You’re technically skating!”

 

“I feel like a 6 year old child.” He replies curtly.

 

“We all have to at some point. Just skate!”

 

Tony continues to hang on your hand for dear life as you groove to the music. As he watches you, the fun and excited energy you radiate slowly starts to encapsulate his cold being. 

 

He just continues to let you pull him with a small smile on his face. 

 

The energetic lights starts to dim and die as the DJ begins to speak.

 

“Lets bring back the tempo a little as we venture into the 80’s” The smooth voice purrs as the iconic synths and 808’s play.

 

_ It's the second time around  _

 

_ For you and I boy  _

 

_ And believe me it's confusing me _

 

“Do you know this song — ” Tony says before he looks to you mouthing every word. “Yeah, of course you do.”

 

“It’s an old Whitney Houston song!” 

 

_ But somethin' tells me it's heading for heartbreak  _

 

_ So darling please I'm praying that  _

 

_ This time yeah this time will be different  _

 

_ That you and I can share this dream that I visualize _

 

You continue to sing to your audience of one, allowing the feelings of the ballad to come out through your singing voice. Your arms slowly wrap around his as you quietly follow along to the chorus.

 

_ Tell me are you really ready for love boy  _

 

_ Or is it just the lonely talking again  _

 

The words sting your throat as you look up at the billionaire. He lets you continue, his eyes bore into yours as you’re unwavering in your singing.

 

_ So baby please please tell me now  _

 

_ That when I fulfill your needs  _

 

_ You won't up and leave me  _

 

The ballad’s word start to process in your mind. Instead of singing  _ for  _ your audience of one, you start singing  _ to _ him as the chorus comes around once again. 

 

_ Tell me are you really ready for love boy  _

 

_ Or is it just the lonely talking again  _

 

_ Are you really ready for love boy  _

 

_ Or is it the lonely talking again _

 

“You really like this song, huh?”

 

Tony’s voice ungracefully brings you back to reality as you untangle yourself from his arm. “Y-Yeah.” You attempt to play it off cool as you cough into your hand. “It’s a nice song.”

 

You let the outro of the song play out without your help.

 

_ Are you ready?  _

 

_ No no no Need to know _

 

It stings you the same way.

 

“Encore!” Tony applauds. “You singing doesn’t make my ears bleed!”

 

“Listen you insufferable — “ You stop to look at his clapping hands “Tony, you’re actually rollerskating!”

 

He looks down at his hands before looking back at you, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. 

 

“Thanks to you, teammate.”

 

Your smile matches his.

 

—

 

“I gotta get Tajah her milk. You think you can drop me off in front of the 24 grocery store around the corner?”

 

“People still use those? Gross.”

 

You hit him on the chest playfully as he chuckles.

 

The limousine comes to a halt in front of the requested stop. You go to open the door before looking back at the extravagant billionaire.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “I’m not coming in that place with you. Grocery stores makes me uncomfortable, especially ones that don’t close.”

 

“That’s not what I’m thinking about, you ass.” You snarl before relaxing into a nervous pout. “Did you have fun tonight?”

 

He blinks once before looking down at his phone. “What a dumb question. I always have fun with you.”

 

It’s a backhanded compliment, but it’ll do for now.

 

“Alright you dick.” You smile as he feigns offense. “I’ll see you Monday?”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

The statement heats up your cheeks as you step out and close the door. As the limo begins to pull away, another car immediately takes the now free space.

 

“I guess everyone needs milk.” You chuckle to yourself as you turn to the uncomfortably dead supermarket.

 

Not even half a step, and theres a bag over your head as strange bodies drag you into the suspicious car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone pointed out i uploaded the same chapter twice, so heres the actual chapter lol!
> 
> my bad


	23. One Missing Snake

The young man keeps fiddling with his tie. If there’s nothing wrong with the tie, then he runs his fingers through his newly cut hair.

 

Tajah pops her gum as she presses the next stop for the elevator. “Pookie, you look fine.”

 

“You sure? I ain’t want to look like a mess on my first day, y’know?”

 

The teenaged girl giggles as she pats her neighbor and long time friend’s head, the missing dreadlocks she still haven’t got accustomed too. 

 

“You’ll look like a mess if you keep fuckin’ with the tie.”

 

“Aye, you know ya grandma don’t like you usin’ words like that.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re a snitch”

 

Pookie nudges her shoulders playfully . “I got you lil’ girl.”

 

The elevator door slides opens to reveal the hustling nature of the New York City Headquarters of Stark Industries. Everyone is running around doing their part to make one particular billionaire richer than he already is.

 

“Woah.”

 

Tajah shrugs as she starts walking. “It gets annoying after a while. Stay close, people here are weird.”

 

He jogs up to catch up with the girl.

 

After the main entrance, the duo is greeted with rows of cubicles with tons of bodies in deep concentration in whatever they’re doing. One lone cubicle sits away farther than the rest and sticks out more due to the lack person working at it.

 

“That gotta be my big homie Python’s desk!”

 

“Yeah, the one who can’t follow simple milk acquiring directions — “

 

A teenage boy runs to the desk, almost tripping twice in the process. Tajah chest jumps at the sight of him.

 

“Peter!”

 

He jumps, his cheeks turning red at the sight of her. “Hey Tajah!” He turns his gaze to the man next to him and loses color. “Hello dude that I’ve never ever saw before today.”

 

Pookie starts to nod a sup before stopping midway. Instead he sticks an arm out to shake his hand. “Call me Hezekiah.”

 

“Nah, call him Pookie.” The teenage girl giggles.

 

The young man glares at her before sighing. “Please don’t.”

 

“I gotcha, sir.” He smiles as he shake his hand. “Good thing I saw you both. Mr. Stark — Er, I mean Tony wanted me to get you guys and Ms. Snakey. Have you guys seen her?”

 

Both Tajah and Hezekiah shake their head.

 

“Ah geez, she’s gonna get in trouble.” Peter sighs. “You guys can go ahead and follow me.” He states as he starts down the hall.

 

The duo follow the boy with Tajah more instep with Peter as the newcomer is still in awe at his new surroundings. A giggle from the teenaged duo snaps him out of his trance as he raise an eyebrow.

 

“You guys go to the same school?”

 

“Yup, Midtown High.”

 

“No way!” Hezekiah laughs. “I graduated from there 3 years ago. Mr. Deele still yellin’ at kids for slammin’ lockers too hard?’”

 

“Yes!” The teenagers yell in unison. 

 

“Damn yo, I really felt he had a personal vendetta against me.”

 

“Me  _ too!  _ No matter how  _ not  _ hard I close my locker I always get called out!”

 

“Lil’ bro, when I tell you I feel ya pain?” The young man comforts as he puts a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Peter welcomes the bromance with a smile.

 

“Alright, Tony’s in here. He’s kinda weird right now, so tread carefully.”

 

Hezekiah nods as Tajah rolls he eyes and opens the door.

 

“Where have — “ The billionaire stops and sighs when he sees its not you who entered through the doors of the boardroom. “Oh, it’s just the pipsqueak.”

 

“Nice to see ya too.” She says with a sarcastic snarl. “Here’s Pook — I mean Hezekiah.” 

 

At the call of his name, the young man straightens his tie before nervously holding his arm out for an introductory handshake.

 

“Mr. Tony Stark, ah, um — Thank ya — I mean, thank you for the position. I really do appreciate the opportunity.”

 

The billionaire looks at the man before giving him a hearty handshake. “Welcome aboard. Your second boss that doesn’t get paid as much as me should be coming in — “

 

“Tony!” Fletcher enters with a smile. “And Junior!”

 

“S-Sir, thats not my name — “

 

“And two new faces!” The bubbly man continues. “I assume these are the two being transferred into the I.T. department?”

 

“Yeah. The twerp’s an intern so don’t work her too hard — “

 

“Hey!” The teenage girl yelps.

 

“ — And this is Hezekiah. I’ve been told he’s special, so you’re welcome.”

 

Fletcher gives the man a firm handshake. “Welcome aboard!”

 

“Thank you for having for me!”

 

“Great, now that’s everyone except Pepper.”

 

As if on cue, the redhead comes jogging in. “Sorry about that, I got held up with a meeting. Tony, I CC’d you on the email.

 

“Great, I’ll open it up never.”

 

Pepper sighs.

 

“Now that the whole team is here, I have one simple question.” The billionaire says as he sits at the head of the table with his feet up. 

 

“Where the hell is Snakey?”

 

The room is quiet as everyone processes the question.

 

“I haven’t seen her at all today.” Pepper starts.

 

Fletcher nods. “Me too.”

 

“I haven’t seen her since — um, the last time I was here.” Hezekiah mumbles as he messes with his tie.

 

“Same.” Peter adds.

 

Tajah pouts. “I haven’t seen her since Friday! She said she was gonna get me milk.” She crosses her arms in annoyance. “I ain’t have cereal in 3 days!”

 

The billionaire’s neck cracks to face the girl. “She didn’t give you the milk?”

 

“Nah. She ain’t come home at all actually.” Tajah’s eyes begin to the narrow as she processes the new reality. “You mean she wasn’t with you?”

 

“Someone file a missing person’s report as I suit up.” Tony orders as he grabs one of the portable Iron Man suit from under his desk. “Original twerp, follow the protocol. New twerp, you stay here — “

 

“Wait!” Pepper interrupts. “You can’t just jump into situations like this! What if it’s a trap?”

 

“A trap? How?”

 

“Well, we know of her past. What if she decided to just go back to the life we had before? Everything about this is fishy!”

 

“Aye, I don’t like what you’re insinuating Ms.  _ Pepper.”  _ Tajah growls dangerously as Peter holds her back. “Tony, I swear on my mother that ain’t what happened here. My guts tellin’ me she’s in danger!”

 

“Her past? What did she do? Somebody mind filling me in?” Fletcher weakly perks up.

 

“All I’m saying is that we have to look at this from a  _ logical  _ point of view.”

 

“Tajah, please calm down!” Peter stresses as the girl fight against his grip harder. “I don’t want to believe it either, but Ms. Potts does have a point!”

 

“No she doesn’t! Are we gonna stand around here while she’s getting tortured or some shit?”

 

“Again, I would really appreciate if I was brought up to speed — “

 

“Everyone shut up!” The billionaire commands, effectively quieting the room.

 

Finally, peace and quiet.

 

He rubs his temple as his mind starts to go to work. He doesn’t want to believe Pepper either, but he remembers how you were in the beginning.

 

Ruthless. Desperate.  _ Cunning. _ It would be foolish to ignore that.

 

Is he being fooled? Nobody fools the great Tony Stark and gets away with it.

 

His blood starts to boil. For once he places trust in another person, and he gets stabbed in the back. Did all the things you said to him a part of some elaborate plot?

 

Did all the nights — 

 

A phone ring interrupts his inner monologue. 

 

All the faces turn to the newest member of the team. “M-My bad.” Hezekiah quickly mumbles as he ignore the call.

 

Tony nods as he returns his thoughts.

 

Did all the nights mean nothing? The nights where he thought he had his first confidant ever since Pepper left? The night at the roller rink, was that a part of a master scheme to woo him and make him — 

 

The phone goes off again, Hezekiah quickly silencing it. “It probably my lady, ya know, pregnancy cravings and stuff.”

 

“Congratulations!” Fletcher says as he pats the man on the back.

 

“Yeah, remember the thing I said about being quiet? Kinda need it right now.”

 

Silence returns.

 

Was roller skating, and everything else from before, part of a master scheme to make him fall in love with you? 

 

Because if it was, then you succeeded — 

 

Tony groans as the phone goes off for a third time. “For fucks sakes, just answer it!”

 

He wastes no time following the order.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is that Bri? Put it on speaker!” Tajah sings with a smile.

 

Hezekiah shakes his head as his face slowly contorts into one of fear and disgust. “Y-Yeah I’m alone, w-whats up?”

 

He looks around to room with a finger on his lips as he puts the phone on speaker.

 

‘Yo, bro, tell me why they got one of the girls from ya block!’

 

Tony is the first to move, causing Tajah to glare at him with her finger on her lips. He cringes before pulling out a little device from his pocket and start calibrating.

 

“Oh word? Do you know why?”

 

‘Apparently she’s one of Stark’s hoes — ‘

 

‘ _How many fucking times I gotta tell you dense mothafuckas that I am_ ** _not_** _fucking Tony Stark!? I swear on my life when I get outta here, all y’all — ‘_

 

‘Yo yo yo someone gag her up real quick? Anyways, my fault, she gotta mouth on her. Who woulda thought Tony Stark dabbled in a little chocolate?’

 

Hezekiah casts an uncomfortable look to the billionaire as he chuckles uncomfortably. “H-Haha yeah bro, that’s crazy.”

 

‘But yeah, I called cause I know you want a piece of this action. Since that snake bitch ain’t part of the game anymore, we’ve been getting hella offers. We using the hostage to get some orb shit — bro, it goes for  _ millions,  _ and we get 30 percent of the cut! If you’re down then let a nigga know!’

 

The adults in the room make a face at the use of the controversial word as Tajah notices, having to cover her mouth to stifle the chuckles.

 

‘Listen bro, I dunno if it got to you yet, but you know my girl having a kid soon! I can’t be fucking with that dangerous shit anymore. I appreciate the look out, but that just ain’t me anymore.’

 

‘Ahh, I hear ya loud and clear Pookie. Good luck and shit.’

 

The man cringes at the use of his old name around his employers.

 

‘Thanks, best luck to you too.’

 

As he ends the call, Tony brings the location of where the call was.

 

“East Brooklyn, that's not far. Everyone just stay here and go back to work.”

 

Peter nods at the look his mentor sends him.

 

Tony dashes out the room to suit up as Peter follows right after.

 

The boardroom is quiet as the rest process what’s happening.

 

Fletcher’s sweat starts up again as the quietness continues. “I think I finally understand what’s going on.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

All attention is on the teenage girl.

 

“Are they a thing or not?”


	24. Hostage

Your sight is overstimulated because of the bright light in your face.

 

You’ve been screaming for hours and your throat is soar.

 

The rag they used to tie your mouth tastes like toilet water.

 

Granmomma will be heartbroken about her prized outfit and afro wig. How many weeks is it going to take to get these stains out?

 

And Tajah.

 

She’s probably so mad about the milk.

 

The men who captured you started recording. Its faint words that you can barely make out, but you catch the word ‘hostage.’

 

You blink once.

 

“Hostage?” You mumble through your tied mouth.

 

“Shut up.” One of the goons command as they smack you hard on the back of your head. “Start it over, she said something.”

 

Hostage.

 

Hostages are those frail women who do stupid shit and get caught by the enemy so the hero can come and save them.

 

And you’re one of them right now.

 

How were you stupid enough to get caught?

 

Who's supposed to save you?  _ Tony? _

 

“ _ Hostage? _ ” You mumble again, the word itself tasting worse than the rag in your mouth.

 

“I said shut up!” He repeats angrily with a harder smack. “Aye yo, start it over. The bitch said something.”

 

Why are you a hostage when you were the most feared thief in the city?

 

They don’t know who you are, so they treat you like a useless woman that’s only good for attracting the attention of other men _. _

 

You know you’re better than this.

 

They don’t see you as a threat, yet you are.

 

A big threat.

 

“ _ Hostage!?” _

 

A final knock to the head makes you hang your head forward, seemingly dead.

 

“The fuck are you doing?! We can’t have a dead hostage!”

 

“The dumb bitch keeps talking!”

 

The smack hurts, your head is pounding, and it’s hard to see. It hurts to think, yet an uprising memory is at the forefront of your mind.

 

You slowly stick you tongue out and you suddenly know where everything and everyone is.

 

The two fighting behind you and one behind the camera.

 

You stick it out again, and you get a sense of the room.

 

A smirk slowly grows on your face.

 

One of the men grab your head to face the ceiling.

 

“Y-Yo, why is she smiling like that for?”

 

You crack your neck which causes the men to jump away.

 

Another crack of your limbs follows another, and soon enough your body bends in way that's not possible to the human form. The binds that no long contracts you now fall to the ground as you stand.

 

Your capturers stand still by the terror that runs through their bodies as you claw at the rag in your mouth. Soon enough you release your mouth, allowing your tongue to ‘see’ the room.

 

You see, and then you attack.

 

— 

 

The bodies lay on the ground in agonizing pain.

 

Your sight is still overstimulated to the point of not being able to use your eyes without the help of your tongue. Your raise your arms to feel around for a camera, stumbling over the fallen enemies in pursuit of it.

 

Alas your fingers sense the electronic and with a hard smash to the ground you break it into to pieces.

 

With that finished, you feel around for the exit with the help of your tongue. It’s not as helpful for hallways as it is for beings in front of you.

 

You sigh as you feel for a wall and follow until you a door. The dirt on the wall, you feel it accumulate on your fingers as you venture forward.

 

“Gross.” You mumble to yourself.

 

Time passes as you take one small step after another, following a wall that’ll hopefully lead you to an exit. Moving forward and getting out of this hell hole is so in front of your mind, you almost missed the environment shaking around you.

 

“Is this an earthquake?!”

 

“Snakey!?”

 

You gasp. “Tony!?”

 

“Peter, she’s over here! You go check the room.”

 

The rumbling and the familiar sound of his suit becomes closer before you engulfed in the arms of cold metal.

 

“Oh my god, you’re — I can’t believe you’re okay! What happened to the people who kidnapped you — Snakey, your  _ eyes!” _

 

“I can’t see anything right now.” You huff. “Do they look cool?”

 

“Hell yeah, you look like a fucking dragon. Lemme take a picture so you can see later.”

 

You pose despite not knowing where the camera is.

 

“Got it?”

 

“Yup.” He does his signature pause for when he’s about to do something out of character. “Hey, um — I’m sorry.”

 

You start to inch forward on the wall again. “For?”

 

“Y’know. I felt like I caused you to get captured — “

 

With a quick turn as you follow your ears, you place a finger on his lips.

 

“W-What — Um, ew. Why are your fingers so dirty?”

 

“Oh. I’ve been using the wall to guide to guide me out. Do I look like you when you were hugging the roller skating wall?”

 

Sight still escapes you, but you still feel the man’s eye roll. “Haha, very funny.” He lets out a huge huff as he rethinks his words. “I feel guilty, cause I thought you went back to stealing and stuff. It really broke me for a second.”

 

You hum as you continue to listen.

 

“Tajah was the only firm believer that you didn’t go back while everyone else was on the fence, me included, and I feel horrible about it.”

 

“Oh Tajah.” You suck your teeth. “I taught you better than that.”

 

“What?”

 

“I am the most sought after hired criminal in this city. That didn’t go away because I chose a different contractor. Always remember this or else you’ll end up like the guys in the room.”

 

Your words sting Tony, but he leaves it at that. “Let’s get you out of here.” He whispers.

 

“No.”

 

“Whaddya mean, no?”

 

“I refuse to be useless hostage. Didn’t you listen? I am still  _ me! _ ”

 

The sentence came out of you along with the rage you’ve been holding in, your labored breathing evident of it.

 

“They didn’t see me as the feared Queen Cobra — or Python, or even that Snake Bitch! You know what they saw me as, Tony?  _ Your _ bitch! Not even girlfriend — oh no, that titles too good for me, I had to be the side chick! The side pussy that was only worth getting  _ you _ here!”

 

Tears start to roll down your sensitive eyes.

 

“You know whats the crazy thing? It  _ worked! _ You still came, ready to save the side piece in distress! Is this my legacy? I left my underground throne to walk in the  _ disgraceful  _ shadow of  _ Tony Stark!?” _

 

You let the water burn your eyes as you continue are your quest.

 

“No, I won’t let that happen. I’m going to get out of here like I know Queen Cobra can.”

 

Quietness returns as you inch forward. You would’ve thought he left if it was for the sigh he let out.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

A smile appears as you wipe away the dirt, grime, and tears; a new motivation washed over you.

 

“Thank you.”


	25. Reunited

 

“2 hours!? Why did it take you 2 whole hours to leave that weird place!?” 

 

The billionaire watches the private doctor run numerous tests in the lab. He then looks over to the young Peter Parker, a boy he took in as a mentee; a prized sidekick.

 

“Kid?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Does Snakey look like a sidekick?”

 

The teenaged boy stops to think over the question.

 

“Snakey when she’s at work or when she’s actually doing Snake superhero stuff?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Oh, well, to looking like a sidekick as Queen Cobra, I don’t think so.”

 

“Okay — “

 

“Like I noticed that when she’s fighting bad guys, there’s way less environmental damage! When you fight there’s always at least one building that needs millions of dollars of repairs. I think she should teach you — “

 

“Kid, I didn’t ask for an analysis.”

 

“R-Right — Sorry.”

 

There’s a pause as Peter thinks.

 

“When she’s not doing superhero stuff,” He eyes land on everything in the room except Tony, his nervousness clearly showing through. “She looks like — um, well. Your girlfriend. You guys are touchy with each other.”

 

The billionaire groans as he barges into the room. “Tell me when people are coming.”

 

“Was that the wrong answer? I-I’m sorry!”

 

“Ah, Mr. Stark. We’ve just finished all the tests.” The Doctor says as he checks your pulse. “Her eyesight has returned to normal and all she needs are fluids and rest.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Can you explain what happened with her eyes — why is your tongue out like that, weirdo?”

 

The doctor chuckles while your eyes narrow. 

 

“Interestingly enough, she’s seeing the room with her tongue. During the hostage situation — “

 

You growl.

 

“S-Sorry. During the  _ kidnapping,  _ her eyes were overstimulated so naturally the body has to rely on another sense. Her tongue receptors are able to give an image of what’s going on, much like snakes.”

 

Tony eyes widen. “That’s fuckin’ amazing!”

 

You shrug.

 

“Things are healing tremendously, but I’m worried about the attacks to your head. Rest for a week or two and if you feel any migraines or have trouble seeing, you let me know as soon as possible.”

 

You nod, not looking at anything in particular.

 

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” The doctor says as he shakes Tony’s hand and shuts the door behind him.

 

A white noise enters the room as you refuse to look at the man. Despite the silence, if you listen closely you can hear the gears in his mind work, looking for something appropriate to say.

 

He’s having a hard time, so you speak first.

 

“Lemme see the picture.”

 

“What — Oh.”

 

With a few taps on his phone he hands you the device. On the screen is you not looking into the camera doing the awkward on the fly pose. You chuckle at how goofy you look until you land on your eyes.

 

The usual whites of your swollen eyes are swirling with an ominous red and orange. Down the the center is one tiny skinny slit of black — the most oblong your pupils has ever been.

 

“I look like a demon.”

 

“A cool ass demon.”

 

You roll your eyes before your gaze lands on him. He freezes like a deer in headlights and you catch on.

 

“You’re acting weird. Did I hurt your feelings back in the tunnel or something?”

 

“Sort of.”

 

Not the answer you expected at all. “What part — “

 

The cries of a certain teenage girl interrupts the conversation as she runs in and tackles you on your hospital bed. She bawls into your chest as you gently pat her on her head.

 

“S-See! I told t-them you were getting tortured!” She glares at the billionaire in the room, her rage boiling over. “But they didn’t want to fuckin’ believe me!”

 

Peter slowly tip toes into the room. “Um, Tajah is here — “

 

“Yeah, I realized.”

 

“And she’s kinda mad — ”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

He obeys quickly.

 

The distressed girl continues to cry in your arms as you try to console her. “Tajah, I’m good! Save the waterworks for something that deserves ‘em!”

 

She wipes her nose on the back of her sleeve. “ _ You _ deserve them, dumb snake!”

 

“Aw, I’m flattered.” You coo as you bring the young girl in for another hug.

 

Tony watches as a small smile appears on his lips. “Tajah, I just want to apologize -- “

 

The teenaged girl puts a hand up to silence him.

 

“She’s back, that’s all that matters.”

 

Everyone in the room nods, causing your cheeks to feel warm.

 

“Y’all corny.” You chuckle with a small smile.

 

The room goes silent as you hold Tajah in your arms, basking in a time where things are slightly normal again.

 

Tony watches the softness he’s seen once or twice before find home in your face again, and it leaves a small smile on his face.

 

You catch his gaze and for the first time in a very long time, you smile back.


End file.
